Memories Album
by Rosaleis
Summary: Drabbles . Des photos en forme de mots. Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.
1. Petit Ange Blond

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.  
**

* * *

**Memories**** Album**

Drabble 1

**Petit Ange Blond**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Octobre**** 1955**

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Bellatrix courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient à travers les longs couloirs du manoir, tirant sa petite sœur par la main. Quelques secondes auparavant, elles avaient fui leur nourrice malgré l'interdiction de sortir de leur chambre, et se dirigeaient à présent vers la chambre de leur mère.

« Allez ! » haleta Bellatrix vers Andromeda qui avait du mal à la suivre. « On y est presque. »

« Mais Bella, s'uis fatiguée moi » répondit la petite fille de deux ans, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« On y est presque je te dis » répéta Bellatrix.

Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une haute porte de bois sombre laissée entrouverte et s'y faufilèrent le plus silencieusement possible. La pièce était plongée dans une étrange pénombre. L'air semblait s'être immobilisé. Le temps paraissait arrêté. Seule une unique lampe à huile émettait une faible lueur dans un coin. Juste en dessous, un berceau avait été placé. Les deux fillettes s'avancèrent et Bellatrix souleva Andromeda pour qu'elle puisse voir dans le petit lit.

Aucune des sœurs ne parla. Aucune des sœurs ne bougea non plus. Sous un léger drap, un petit ange blond dormait. Narcissa.


	2. Tante Walburga

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.  
**

Merci à **philomoon** et **Zelda-sama  
**

* * *

**Memories**** Album **

Drabble 2

**Tante Walburga**

* * *

**12, Square Grimmaurd  
Janvier 1956**

Andromeda avait toujours eu très peur de la sœur de son père. Sa grande taille, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage pâle et sa voix forte l'avait terrifiée dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'elle avait dû approcher d'elle, et sa tante l'avait immédiatement prise en grippe. Une mauviette, avait-elle dit d'un ton méprisant. Depuis, celle-ci était très sèche avec Andromeda, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa peur.

Aujourd'hui encore, Bella et elle avaient été obligées d'accompagner leurs parents chez leur tante pour présenter leur petite sœur à toute la famille, et Andromeda redoutait le moment de la voir. Cachée derrière Bella, elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand salon du premier étage.

Etant les premiers arrivés, seule Walburga et Orion étaient là. Ils étaient tous deux installés dans des confortables et luxueux fauteuils, discutant de sujets secrets et tournèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Cygnus ! Druella ! » s'exclama Walburga en se levant dès qu'elle les vit. « Enfin. Nous nous demandions quand est-ce que nous verrions notre nièce. »

Sa joie semblait fausse. Les adultes ne manifestèrent pas vraiment d'admiration à la vue de Narcissa. Ils l'examinaient, la jugeaient. Mais ça, Andromeda n'en savait rien. Elle remarqua simplement que sa tante s'extasiait devant la beauté du bébé, et se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi belle et forte que ses sœurs.


	3. Fière et Droite

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.  
**

Merci à ** Dray Potter 42**, **emma globine**, **Zelda-sama** et **philomoon**

* * *

**Memories**** Album**

Drabble 3

**Fière et Droite**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Mars 1956**

« Entrez. » La voix froide de son père résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle entra dans son large bureau et s'arrêta devant lui. Comme on le lui avait appris, elle inclina la tête et murmura un « Père » respectueux. Pas d'accolade ni d'embrassade. Juste ce froid respect.

Si Cygnus Black fut surpris par l'arrivée de sa fille aînée, il n'en montra rien. D'un simple signe de tête, il l'invita à expliquer sa venue. Bellatrix remplit ses poumons d'air. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, aussi jeune soit-elle, mais son père, c'était autre chose. Il était grand, il était fort, il était froid. Un vrai Black, comme dirait sa mère. Et Bellatrix était impressionnée. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de flancher. Fixant ses yeux foncés dans ceux étonnamment bleus de son père, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, mourir ? »

Le masque de froideur de son père se fissura un court instant et il laissa transparaître sa surprise avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Bellatrix ? »

« J'ai entendu Mère parler avec Tante Walburga du frère de votre grand-père, Sirius. Elles disaient qu'il était un grand homme, mais qu'il était mort il y a quatre ans, et … et … Je me demandais … »

Il la coupa d'un signe de la main.

« Mourir, ma Bellatrix, c'est la fin de tout. Tu cesses de vivre, et il n'y a plus rien après. Et c'est irréversible. Cela veut dire que tout le monde meurt un jour. »

« Je vais mourir, alors ? »

« Oui, tu mourras un jour. Mais tu mourras au combat. Fière et droite, comme une Black doit l'être. »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.


	4. Dessins d'Enfants

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.  
**

Merci à **Dray Potter 42**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique**, **SayuYagami**, **philomoon** et **Zelda-sama**

* * *

**Memories**** Album**

Drabble 4

**Dessins d'Enfants**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Decembre**** 1956**

Andromeda étala précautionneusement ses crayons de couleurs sur la petite table et les regarda, fascinée. Elle les avait tous. Le rouge, le vert, le bleu, le jaune, le brun, l'orange, le rose, le blanc et le noir. Et si elle les triait, elle pourrait même faire les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! C'était tellement beau.

Choisissant le bleu, sa couleur préférée, elle tint sa main au dessus d'un parchemin vierge quelques secondes, pensive et immobile. Puis elle releva soudainement sa tête et fixa un point à sa droite.

« Tu sais, Cissy, le coloriage, c'est pas pour les bébés comme toi. » Sa petite sœur aux magnifiques cheveux blonds babilla vers Andromeda, installée en position assise dans un coin de la pièce et entourée de quelques jouets. « Tu pourrais casser les crayons et mettre plein de couleur partout. Non, il faut être une grande fille comme moi ou Bella pour pouvoir y jouer. Mais Bella, elle, elle est déjà très grande, et elle peut déjà plus jouer avec moi parce que Mère dit qu'elle doit apprendre à se comporter comme une Black. Alors, on est toutes les deux là mais toi, tu es encore trop petite pour jouer, alors je dois jouer toute seule. »

Suivant les gestes aux paroles, la deuxième des filles traça malhabilement quelques traits. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle passa à une autre couleur, et ainsi de suite. Elle resta concentrée sur son dessin un long moment avant de finalement tout redéposer. Ses yeux fixèrent d'un œil expert le parchemin, avant de le montrer à sa sœur.

« Tu vois, là, j'ai dessiné notre famille. Il y a moi, toi, Bella, Mère et Père. Et j'ai fait un grand soleil. C'est pour montrer qu'on sera toujours heureux et gentils jusqu'à la fin des temps. »


	5. Dora

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **philomoon**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique** et **Zelda-sama****  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 5

'**Dora**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Octobre**** 1958**

Après s'être réveillée et étirée, Narcissa rejeta ses couvertures et sauta à terre, attrapant au passage une confortable robe de chambre. Elle se précipita au pied de son lit, où elle savait que ses cadeaux étaient entassés, et laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les avisa. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses anniversaires ! S'asseyant au milieu des paquets, elle songea brièvement qu'elle était très chanceuse. Mais alors très brièvement. Car lorsqu'elle commença à ouvrir le premier paquet, toutes autres pensées disparurent.

Le premier paquet, emballé dans un brillant papier vert émeraude, était assez grand et lourd pour la force de Narcissa. Impatiente, elle déchira sans ménagement le papier, très curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout enlever, elle se retrouva avec une simple boîte en carton en mains. Pas de dessins, ni d'écritures. Elle qui s'attendait à quelque chose de magnifique, elle fut un peu déçue. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à l'apparence. Narcissa souleva alors le couvercle et ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Dans la boîte reposait une magnifique poupée de porcelaine. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage pâle et doux, légèrement rouge au niveau des joues. Les yeux de la poupée, d'un vert émeraude, étaient surmontés de longs cils noirs et des lèvres rouges sang contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était finalement habillée d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier du même vert que ses yeux.

Encore bouche-bée par le présent, Narcissa remarqua finalement le tissu bleu roulé en boule dans un coin de la boîte. Elle le prit en main, et le reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui de sa sœur Andromeda.

Un pur sourire de bonheur s'installa sur ses lèvres, et, prenant la poupée dans ses bras, elle dit. « Tu t'appelleras 'Dora. »


	6. Appartenance

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note Auteur : Quelques lignes plus longs. Et je l'aime bien, celui-ci. Un peu plus triste, peut-être.**  
**

Merci à **Zelda-sama**, **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **emma globine** et **Kelindra**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble VI

**Appartenance**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
****Janvier 1959**

Andromeda toqua une fois et entra sans attendre de réponse dans la chambre de sa sœur aînée. Elle ne rentrait presque jamais là. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient sœurs et qu'elles habitent sous le même toit, Bella et elle ne se voyaient que très peu. Leur relation était devenue froide. Mais aujourd'hui, Andromeda avait eu envie de la voir. Leurs jeux d'avant lui avaient brusquement manqués. C'était simplement pour ça qu'elle était là.

Andromeda repéra immédiatement sa sœur. Elle se tenait devant un grand miroir, habillée seulement d'une chaude serviette de bain. Ses longs cheveux noirs si semblables aux siens laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau sur le parquet, prouvant qu'elle venait de sortir d'une douche. Pas gênée le moins du monde, la plus jeune fit quelques pas dans la chambre et rencontra les yeux de Bellatrix à travers le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement, le visage dur.

Andromeda aurait sûrement été peinée si elle avait fait attention au ton de sa sœur. Mais son regard avait été attiré par une marque noire sur l'omoplate gauche de l'aînée et elle en avait occulté tout le reste. Elle se rapprocha pour distinguer les traits, et découvrit un tatouage. Le dessin représentait une rose noire enroulée autour d'une épée et contrastait fortement avec la peau blanche.

Se permettant de laisser ses doigts s'égarer sur la marque, Andromeda demanda. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Bellatrix ne la regarda même pas. Envoyant simplement un regard moqueur à sa jeune sœur, elle lui dit. « C'est le tatouage qui prouve ton appartenance aux Black. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devrais pas tarder à l'avoir, toi aussi. »

Andromeda releva ses yeux vers ceux de sa sœur, et frissonna.


	7. Un Peu Plus Froide

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement :**Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note Auteur : Pour que vous vous situiez un peu dans l'espace, Bellatrix a 8 ans, Andromeda en a 6 et Narcissa 3 et demi. On avance ! Petite question : A votre avis, qui est le futur bébé ? (Grand Sourire)

Merci à ** LN-la-seule-l'unique**, **Kelindra**, **philomoon**, **Malak-Chan**, **Zelda-sama** et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble VII

**U****n Peu Plus Froide**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Mai 1959**

Une inhabituelle effervescence régnait dans le Manoir Black. De sa chambre, Bellatrix entendait des incessantes allées et venues dans les nombreux couloirs et se demandait qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé dans l'entourage des Black pour une telle agitation.

Décidant d'aller voir par elle-même, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les bruits de conversation et la porte entrouverte la dirigèrent vers le salon, où elle retrouva sa famille presque réunie. Sa mère, dans un coin de la pièce, donnait des ordres aux elfes de maison qui se dépêchaient de les exécuter pour une mystérieuse raison. Ses deux jeunes sœurs étaient de l'autre côté, regardant cette agitation avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda Bellatrix lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elles.

Andromeda leva la tête vers elle, et lui lança un regard froid. Bellatrix le supporta sans broncher. Leur relation s'était encore détériorée depuis peu. Un peu plus froide, un peu plus sèche. Quand tout ça avait commencé ? Bellatrix n'était plus sûre, mais savait que c'était de sa faute. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

« Il y a une réunion familiale ici ce soir, » répondit néanmoins la deuxième fille. « Comme quoi Tante Walburga aurait une merveilleuse nouvelle à annoncer. Mère dit qu'elle est probablement enfin enceinte. »

Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Tout ce cirque pour … ça ? Elle secoua la tête exaspérée, et ressortit de la pièce sans autres paroles. En montant les sombres escaliers, elle songea à son futur cousin ou sa futur cousine. Et elle se rendit compte que ça la laissa aussi indifférente que sa relation avec Andromeda.


	8. Narcisse

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement :**Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à ** LN-la-seule-l'unique**, **analaura**, **Kelindra**, **philomoon**, **Malak-Chan**, **Zelda-sama** et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell****  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble VIII

**Narcisse**

* * *

**12, Square Grimmaurd  
Septembre 1959**

Il faisait nuit noire, et Narcissa pleurait. Accroupie dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles depuis des heures maintenant. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle avait froid. Elle avait peur.

Finalement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une petite silhouette entra. Dans la pénombre, Narcissa cru reconnaître Andromeda et en eut la confirmation lorsque celle-ci parla.

« Cissy ? » Andromeda se faufila dans la chambre et s'approcha de sa sœur, toujours cachée dans un coin. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour la voir, elle s'exclama. « Oh Cissy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa sœur s'accroupit face à elle, et Narcissa en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras. Sanglotant toujours, si ce n'est plus, elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'expliquer. « Je … Je n'arrive plus à dormir … C'est … c'est à cause … de Bella. Elle m'a ra … raconté l'histoire de … Narcisse et maintenant j'ai … j'ai peur. Je veux pas … me noyer parce que … je serai trop belle. »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et Andromeda la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir le petit corps frêle de Narcissa trembler alors que ses larmes mouillaient son cou. Elle était réellement terrifiée. Se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude, l'aînée murmura. « Chut, Cissy. Tu ne risques rien. Ce n'est qu'une histoire, ça n'existe pas. C'est comme "Le conte des trois frères", ce n'est pas réel. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait rencontrer La Mort et commencer à discuter avec elle ? » Narcissa eut un faible rire qui rassura Andromeda, et elle continua. « Bien sûr que non ! Et c'est pareil pour Narcisse, ce n'est qu'un conte. Il ne t'arrivera rien parce que tu es belle comme un cœur. Sois fière, au contraire. Sois fière de ce que tu es et de ce que tu deviendras. Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite. »


	9. Au Nom des Black

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement :**Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note Auteur : Note rapide. Drabble plus long, mais je n'ai pas voulu couper. Il est assez important pour l'histoire. Pour les Update, je fais mon possible pour en poster huit par mois. Certes, les drabbles s'écrivent vite, mais faut encore que j'en ai la patience. Les RAR bientôt, désolé de ne pas les avoir encore faites. Enfin, Bonne lecture.**  
**

Merci à **analaura**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique**, **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **philomoon** et **Zelda-sama  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble IX

**Au Nom des Black**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Septembre 1959**

Andromeda marchait rapidement, courant presque, à travers le manoir. La veille, elle avait dû consoler sa sœur terrorisée à cause d'une histoire idiote que Bella lui avait mis en tête. Et cela l'avait mise en colère. Bellatrix n'avait donc aucun soupçon de douceur ? Arrivée à destination, elle entra avec fracas dans la bibliothèque et repéra immédiatement sa sœur plongée dans un quelconque livre. Elle s'avança vers elle et se planta devant, attendant qu'elle daigne lever les yeux vers elle … Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Oui ? » grogna-t-elle d'un voix qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être dérangée.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda férocement Andromeda.

« Fait quoi ? » rétorqua la plus âgée en refermant lentement son livre.

« Raconter des histoires débiles à Cissy. Elle a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, avec tes idioties ! »

Bellatrix fixa Andromeda, légèrement incrédule. Elle se leva pour faire face à sa sœur. « Je lui ai simplement raconté un conte ! Elle n'a qu'à apprendre à faire la part des choses entre fiction et réalité. Je voulais simplement lui expliquer qu'elle devrait faire plus attention. Elle est tellement naïve. Pleurer pour ça, Merlin, mais quelle pauvre fille. »

La fureur se mêla à l'incompréhension du comportement de Bellatrix en Andromeda, et elle explosa. « Elle n'a que quatre ans, Bella ! Et d'ailleurs, au nom de quoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'es pas sa mère, mais sa sœur ! »

« Au nom de quoi ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde. « Mais au nom des Black, 'Dromeda ! Au nom de notre famille, de notre sang pur, de notre supériorité à tous les autres Sang-Mélés et Sang-de-Bourbes ! N'écoutes-tu donc jamais Mère ? C'est tout ce qu'on nous apprend depuis toujours. Nous ne devons jamais nous montrer faible … Jamais ! Et je crois qu'un avertissement de temps en temps ne ferait pas de mal à certaines. »

Andromeda fixa sa sœur, dégoutée. Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête « _Au nom des Black._ »


	10. Aînée

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait leur vie, à leur façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement :**Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **analaura**, **Emeraude-chan**, **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **philomoon** et **Zelda-sama**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble X

**Aînée**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Décembre 1959**

La porte conduisant à la chambre conjugale était déjà ouverte lorsque Bellatrix l'atteignit. Elle toqua malgré tout une fois sèchement avant de faire un pas dans la pièce. Druella Black, assise devant sa coiffeuse et occupée à s'apprêter, ne se détourna pas.

« Entre, Bellatrix, » l'invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main impatient. « Je t'attendais. »

Bellatrix s'avança et s'arrêta juste à côté de sa mère, silencieuse. Celle-ci continua de brosser lentement ses longs cheveux blonds, si semblables à ceux de Narcissa, puis dit. « Ton père et moi allons chez ta tante Walburga et ton oncle Orion. Comme tu le sais déjà, ils viennent d'avoir leur premier fils, Sirius et nous devons être là. Tes sœurs et toi resterez ici et c'est toi qui sera responsable. Je ne veux aucun problème. J'espère que je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »

Elle attendait une réponse. Bellatrix répondit alors le plus poliment possible. « Oui, Mère. »

« Bien. » Druella redéposa la brosse. Visiblement, son reflet la satisfaisait car elle afficha un air approbateur avant d'enfin se retourner vers son aînée.

« D'ailleurs, puisque tu es ici, nous pouvons discuter de ça. J'ai appris, par ton père mais également moi-même, que les relations entre toi et Andromeda étaient assez tendues. Je peux comprendre qu'à votre âge, vous ne soyez d'accord sur tout, mais cela ne doit pas dépasser certaines limites. Je n'accepterai pas que mes propres filles se donnent en spectacle et donnent des armes à nos ennemis contre nous. J'espère donc de ta part plus d'indulgence et de compréhension à partir de maintenant. »

Le message était clair. Les disputes devaient en d'autres termes cesser. Inclinant la tête, Bellatrix murmura. « Bien, Mère. »


	11. Ce qu'elle voulait

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **philomoon**, **Malak-chan**, **SiaAhn Sacham**, **Emeraude-chan**, **Zelda-sama**, **LN-la-seule-l'unique **et **Chocolatine**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XI

**Ce qu'elle voulait  
****

* * *

**

**12, Square Grimmaurd  
Juillet 1962**

On lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était magnifique. Qu'avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle et ses yeux couleur du ciel, elle avait des airs de Vélane. Sa mère, également, lui avait toujours dit que sa beauté était un avantage. Grâce à ça et si elle savait manipuler habilement, elle pourrait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Narcissa aimait être belle. Elle aimait qu'on l'admire, qu'on chuchote sur son passage. Elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'être une Black aussi. Cela vous donnait presque tous les droits, et elle adorait ça.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, rien de ce qu'elle possédait ne semblait pourvoir jouer en sa faveur. Nous étions en juillet, et dans moins de deux mois, sa sœur Bellatrix partirait pour Poudlard.

C'était magnifique, paraissait-il. Les plus belles années des sorciers. Un avenir tracé à Serpentard, la meilleure des maisons. C'était pour les Sang Purs ou ceux à un avenir prometteur. Autant dire que toute la famille Black était passée par là. Et lorsqu'on en parlait à la maison, les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient de plusieurs sentiments mêlés. Il y avait surtout de l'impatience.

Mais Narcissa n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça. De baguette magique et cours de Potions. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle, s'était que Bella allait partir. Elles ne seraient plus les trois sœurs Black. Juste deux. Elle et 'Dromeda.

Alors elle envoyait tout valser. Sa beauté, son Sang Pur et sa fierté. Parce qu'au final, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa sœur.


	12. L'Arbre Généalogique

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **analaura**, **Chocolatine**, **Malak-Chan**, **Kelindra**, **lily forever**, **Zelda-sama**, **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **philomoon** et **SiaAhn Sacham**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XII

**L'Arbre Généalogique

* * *

**

**Manoir près de Londres  
Août**** 1962**

Andromeda pénétra dans le salon principal du manoir. Etant en plein mois d'août, il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dehors, mais heureusement, les elfes de maison avaient lancé quelques sorts efficaces sur la maison, la rafraichissant considérablement. Néanmoins, la jeune Black s'était habillée légèrement et avait attaché ses longs cheveux pour dégager son cou. Elle s'était permise ceci uniquement parce que ses parents les avaient laissées seules, elle, Bella et Cissy pour aller rendre visite à une quelconque connaissance. Ses deux sœurs étant elle ne savait où, elle avait eu une envie soudaine de voir _la_ tapisserie.

Andromeda traversa la pièce et s'avança jusqu'au mur du fond où elle s'arrêta. Elle leva la tête et examina avec une morbide fascination l'arbre généalogique des Black. Tout au dessus, on pouvait lire en lettres précises sur la tapisserie usée « La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black » et juste en dessous, la devise « Toujours Pur ». Ensuite, quatre noms étaient alignés, puis formaient une multitude de branches jusqu'au bas du mur. Regardant particulièrement les derniers noms inscrits, Andromeda vit le sien entre celui de Bellatrix et de Narcissa. Elles étaient alignées avec leurs cousins Sirius et Regulus, les derniers nés.

D'un geste un peu tremblant, Andromeda leva sa main et retraça du doigt le fil d'or qui la reliait à Bellatrix. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça. Peut-être simplement pour s'assurer qu'il existait réellement, ce lien entre elles. Malgré les apparences.

Finalement, elle releva les yeux et vit enfin ces petits trous de la largeur d'un bout de baguette étalés un peu partout sur l'arbre. Quatre, pour être plus précis. Andromeda n'était pas idiote. On lui avait appris l'histoire de leur famille depuis longtemps. Elle savait ce que cela représentait. Des déshérités. Ou plutôt, comme on aimait le dire, des tâches qu'il fallait cacher. Pour leur Sang.


	13. B1 : Veille sur Elle

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : Spoilers Deathly Hallows.

Note Auteur : Mille excuses pour le retard. J'ai changé de PC pour un Mac, et il m'a fallu le temps de reprendre mes fichiers avec mes histoires et de m'adapter à ce nouveau système. Mais maintenant, tout devrait de nouveau être normal. Pour les drabbles, je prévois de faire les trois rentrées des soeurs en trois parties chacune. Voici donc le premier sur Bellatrix, et les deux autres drabbles la suivront aussi. On reviendra sur Cissy et 'Dromeda après :) Bonne lecture.

Merci à **analaura**,**lily forever**,**Zelda-sama**,**Malak-Chan**,**Emeraude-chan**,**philomoon**,**SiaAhn Sacham**,**lafraise**,**Lady Cecilia Cornwell**,**Zofia.cc** et **MagicEtincelle**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XIII

**Veille sur elle**

* * *

**Quai 9 3⁄4  
Septembre 1962**

Le contrôleur sur le quai siffla une première fois. Le train pour Poudlard ne tarderait plus. Encore quelques minutes et Bellatrix devra y monter pour sa première année à l'école des sorciers. Un sentiment indescriptible l'habitait depuis quelques semaines déjà, et aujourd'hui particulièrement, elle n'arrivait pas à supprimer le sourire de ses lèvres.

Bellatrix se retourna vers sa famille, pour une rare fois complète. C'était l'heure des « au revoir », elle le savait. Son père avança le premier, avec grâce et froideur, et l'aînée songea qu'il n'avait guère changé depuis des années. Il déposa une main ferme sur son épaule et murmura. « Fais attention à toi. »

Bellatrix accepta l'avertissement caché sans ciller, et hocha la tête. Sa mère l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et lui rappela de ne pas oublier tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. De nouveau, elle acquiesça. Puis vint le tour de Narcissa. Celle-ci faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas pleurer, mais aux yeux de Bellatrix, c'était évident qu'elle était peinée. Ne sachant pas comment réagir d'autre, donnant toujours le rôle de réconforter leur sœur à Andromeda, elle la pris simplement dans ses bras. Narcissa referma aussitôt ses petits bras autour d'elle et elles se serrèrent un moment avant de se relâcher.

« A bientôt Cissy, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

Narcissa sourit tristement, et laissa sa place à Andromeda. Elles se firent face un instant, immobiles, puis s'étreignirent d'un commun d'accord. Bien que l'accolade semblait un peu plus froide que celle échangée avec Narccisa, Bellatrix lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, pour qu'Andromeda seule l'entende. « Veille sur elle. »


	14. B2 : Helena Travis

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **Chocolatine, analaura, Zofia.cc, lily forever, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Malak-Chan, Zelda-sama, philomoon, Emeraude-chan, SiaAhn Sacham** et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 14

**Helena Travis  
**

* * *

**Poudlard Express  
Septembre 1962**

Bellatrix était silencieuse et immobile, regardant défiler le paysage derrière la vitre du train. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres premières années assis avec elle dans le compartiment. Quelques uns avaient bien tenté de lui parler, c'était vrai. Mais elle les avait rapidement toisé d'un regard méprisant et ils avaient reculés. Elle ne permettrait pas à des Sang-Mêlés ou pire, des Sang-de-Bourbes de lui parler comme bon leur semblait. Pas lorsqu'on était une Black.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et une fille apparut. Elle entrait également à Poudlard pour sa première année, Bellatrix en était presque certaine. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle par rapport aux autres. La jeune Black l'identifia comme étant de la confiance en soi. Elle en débordait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elles se fixèrent un long moment. L'inconnue finit par sourire et s'avancer vers elle.

« Helena Travis, » se présenta-t-elle. « Et tu dois être Bellatrix Black. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, à une soirée qu'organisait ma famille. »

Bellatrix la détailla alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle. Son visage lui semblait familier. Puis elle se souvint. Une petite fille du même âge qu'elle, mais à qui elle n'avait adressé la parole que très peu de fois. Ça n'avait pas été la grande amitié. Elles se ressemblaient trop toutes les deux pour s'apprécier. Pourtant, Bellatrix lui sourit en retour et elle sut que Helena pensait la même chose qu'elle. Quand bien même qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas, mieux valait qu'elles soient alliées qu'ennemies.


	15. B3 : Discussion murmurée

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note Auteur : En retard, décidément ces temps-ci. Pour me faire pardonner, un drabble aujourd'hui, un lundi et un mercredi :) Gros bisous

Merci à **analaura, Zofia.cc, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Malak-Chan, Zelda-sama, philomoon, Emeraude-chan, SiaAhn Sacham**,**Lady Cecilia Cornwell, emma globine, Alixe **et **hermy**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XV

**Discussion murmurée**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1962**

« Black, Bellatrix. »

En entendant son nom, Bellatrix sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle appréhendait avec anxiété sa répartition. Et si ce foutu chapeau ne la mettait pas où elle voulait être ? Où elle devait être. A Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle le gérerait.

Bellatrix sortit des rangs des nouveaux élèves, et s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall. Son visage n'exprimait rien de sa peur, elle en était sûre. Une autre chose dont elle était assez fière : savoir cacher ses sentiments lorsqu'il le fallait.

Le Choipeau fut déposé sur sa tête, et les visages des autres élèves disparurent. Il y eut quelques secondes d'un étrange silence, et Bellatrix se demanda quoi faire, perdue. Puis une voix douce résonna au creux de son oreille.

« Une Black, tiens tiens. Je dois dire que je t'attendais, Miss. J'étais très curieux de voir la nouvelle génération de ta famille. Et c'est très intéressant. Oui, fort intéressant. Tu es avide de pouvoir et de respect, comme je peux le voir. Et ton choix est déjà arrêté, évidemment. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ta place dans cette école. Je te dirai simplement ceci. Le chemin que tu as choisi n'est certainement pas le plus dur, mais fais attention, car tu pourrais y laisser des plumes. Sur ce, bienvenue à … SERPENTARD ! »

Des applaudissement résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Bellatrix se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison. Son destin.


	16. Rencontre sous une Table

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note Auteur : Je suis à temps :) Bonne lecture et à mercredi

Merci à **lily forever, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, analaura, Emeraude-chan, Zelda-sama, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Malak-Chan, SiaAhn Sacham** et **Ambrena**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XVI

**Rencontre sous une Table**

* * *

**Manoir Malefoy  
Octobre 1962**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Une petite fille à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs se glissa sous la table et s'accroupit devant Narcissa. Celle-ci sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendue, et croisa son regard curieux. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, la blonde recula.

« Hé ! Doucement, » rigola la petite brune en s'avançant un peu plus. « Je ne vais pas te manger. »

« Je le sais bien, » rétorqua sèchement Narcissa . « Je ne suis pas idiote. »

Le ton froid ne démonta nullement la brune. « Alors, tu me dis pourquoi tu te caches ici ? »

Narcissa hésita un moment. Elle ne voulait pas se confier à l'inconnue, mais la bonne humeur de celle-ci lui faisait se sentir en confiance. C'était un sentiment étrange, qu'elle ne ressentait que rarement dans le milieu où elle vivait.

« Je me caches du petit garçon blond odieux et vantard, » finit-elle par murmurer en le montrant du menton. « Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est se moquer de moi. »

L'autre fillette jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière la nappe et se retourna avec un sourire amusé. « Lucius Malefoy ? Tu m'étonnes ! Ce petit prétentieux ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. »

Narcissa lui lança un maigre sourire, que la brune lui rendit.


	17. Ressemblance

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci **à célia, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Malak-Chan, analaura, lily forever, Emeraude-chan, Zelda-sama, Zofia.cc, Lady Cecilia Cornwell** et **Philomoon**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 17

**Ressemblance**

* * *

**Manoir Malefoy  
Octobre 1962**

Andromeda s'ennuyait. La soirée où leur famille avait été conviée s'éternisait depuis des heures et ayant perdu Narcissa, elle s'était retrouvée seule. C'était pour ceci qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'on l'interpella.

« Andromeda, » dit sa mère. « Viens par ici. »

Soupirant intérieurement, Andromeda se dirigea vers le groupe d'adultes qui l'attendaient.

« Effectivement, c'est le portrait craché de cette jeune Bellatrix, » s'exclama Mrs. Malefoy.

Andromeda retint une grimace à la remarqua, mais pas un frisson. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la compare à son aîné, et cela arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Leur ressemblance se remarquait plus depuis qu'Andromeda avait grandi. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ce fut pour croiser le regard acéré de Mr. Malefoy et elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Pour se donner contenance, elle but une gorgée de son jus.

« D'ailleurs, où est votre petite dernière ? » demanda Mrs. Malefoy intéressée. « Narcissa, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, » répondit Druella Black. « Elle ne doit pas être loin. Narcissa ? »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les Prewett cherchaient également leur dernière enfant, la petite Lucy.


	18. Première Réputation

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **analaura, Emeraude-chan, Malak-Chan, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, Zelda-sama et SiaAhn Sacham  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XVIII

**Première Réputation**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Décembre 1962**

Un sort fusa à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Alexandre Flint et finit sa course contre le mur derrière lui. Les pierres noircirent comme si on les avait plongées dans le feu et cela effraya le garçon qui se retourna vers son agresseur. La petite brune lui lança un regard froid et féroce.

« Tu as compris maintenant ou il faut que je m'explique mieux ? » siffla dangereusement Bellatrix.

Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon, trop fier de lui et persuadé que le monde était à ses pieds. Surtout lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait des familles bien plus riches et influentes que la sienne et il semblait l'avoir oublié.

« Tu crois m'impressionner ? Toi ? Petite gamine de première alors que je suis en quatrième ? » railla Flint.

Il avait sa fierté, Bellattrix le comprit tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser face à elle, mais elle était très déterminée. Un deuxième sort sortit de sa baguette, et cette fois-ci, il atteint sa cible. Flint cria de surprise et de douleur mêlées et se frotta le bras, où une marque à vif apparaissait.

« Peut-être que tu devrais l'être, impressionné, » rétorqua Bellatrix. « N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Même sans ma famille derrière moi à Poudlard, je reste une des leurs à l'extérieur. »

Le nom des Black semblait flotter dans l'air. Ainsi que leur position auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Alors Flint abandonna. Et Bellatrix gagna en réputation.


	19. Bêtise Infantile

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note Auteur : Updates un peu moins régulières, je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai commencé d'autres fictions que celle-ci et étant en pleine session d'examens, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. En tout cas, je voulais vous dire à tous un très grand merci pour tous vos encouragements, même les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Juste .. Merci :)

Merci à **analaura, Chocolatine, Zelda-sama, Emeraude-chan, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Malak-Chan, SiaAhn Sacham, Lady Cecilia Cornwell et lily forever  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XIX

**Bêtise infantile**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
****Mai 1963**

« Cissy ? Ci … Oh Merlin ! »

Andromeda posa sa main devant sa bouche, surprise alors qu'elle détaillait sa sœur cadette. Celle-ci était assise en tailleur au milieu de sa chambre, dans un état épouvantable. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales, emmêlés et humides. Sa robe auparavant d'une belle couleur bleu nuit était maintenant mouillée et boueuse. Et son visage boudeur était maculé de terre et d'eau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'exclama l'aînée en se précipitant vers Narcissa. « Tu es … dégoûtante. »

« Je sais, » répliqua sèchement la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès. C'était une de mes plus belles robes ! »

Andromeda du supprimer un sourire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué sous peine de représailles, mais de voir sa cadette habituellement si bien habillée dans cet état l'amusait beaucoup. Surtout qu'elle était très curieuse de découvrir comment elle en était arrivée là.

« Alors ? »

« Alors c'est très idiot. » Narcissa rougit mais continua néanmoins. « Je suis tombée dans l'étang. »

Andromeda ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle commença à rire franchement. « Tu … quoi ? »

La pièce résonna du jeu de deux enfants avant qu'elles ne s'éclipsent discrètement dans la salle de bain.


	20. Protéger sa Soeur

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Drabble assez spécial. Il est un peu différent des autres. Dans l'écriture. A vous de voir ;)

Merci à **LN-la-seule-l'unique, Alixe, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, analaura, Zelda-sama, Chocolatine, Emeraude-chan, Malak-Chan, lily forever et SiaAhn Sacham**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XX

**Protéger sa Soeur**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Octobre 1963**

Ils jouaient et s'amusaient comme n'importe quel enfant. Mais en silence. Pour ne pas déranger les adultes qui dînaient dans la salle à manger en dessous. Et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi si Narcissa, courant pour échapper à Sirius qui la poursuivait, n'avait pas trébuché dans le couloir. Elle avait essayé de se rattraper. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi et avait entraîné dans sa chute un vase très ancien appartenant depuis des siècles à la famille de leur mère. Le bruit de la céramique brisée avait alerté leurs parents et Andromeda les attendait maintenant en silence avec sa sœur et son cousin, inquiète.

Ce fut leur mère qui arriva. Druella regarda les morceaux du vase éparpillé et pinça les lèvres, en colère. Puis son regard froid remonta vers Narcissa, Andromeda et Sirius, qui se trouvaient côte à côte.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Andromeda n'hésita pas. Elle fit ce que Bella aurait fait. Ce que Bella avait déjà fait. Elle s'avança.

« C'est moi, » répondit-elle.

Andromeda fut punie et elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Pour protéger sa sœur. Et elle savait. Ce n'était pas à cause du vase. Un simple « _réparo_ » et il aurait été intact. Non, c'était parce qu'ils avaient perturbé une réunion très importante et que ce n'était pas convenable.


	21. Cruauté Serpentaresque

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs. (Drabbles sur les Sœurs Black)(Spoilers DH)

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'Auteur : Je suis en retard sur toutes mes fictions et je m'en excuse. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien avancé et je poste le 21ème drabble avant de partir. Joyeux Noël à tous en retard et Bonne année 2008 :) On se retrouve l'année prochaine.

Merci à **Malak-Chan, lily forever, Chocolatine, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, Emeraude-chan, Zelda-sama et bien sûr ma Bouw', la meilleure des meilleures amies**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXI

**Cruauté Serpentaresque**

* * *

**Poudlard Express  
Janvier 1964**

Bellatrix écoutait d'une oreille distraire les plaintes d'Helena. Celle-ci était déçue de ses cadeaux de Noël de la part de ses parents, ne les ayant pas trouvés assez originaux à son goût et ne parlait plus que de ça depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées de vacances. La jeune Black se contentait donc d'approuver de temps à autre, sans même cacher à quel point tout ceci l'ennuyait. Si Helena le remarqua, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et continua à jaboter. Après quelques temps, elle finit par soupirer lourdement.

« Heureusement, j'ai enfin réglé le problème Jones, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Ça relève un peu le niveau de ces vacances déplorables. »

Bellatrix releva la tête vers elle, attentive cette fois-ci. Dans ses yeux brillaient l'interrogation, demandant silencieusement à son amie de confirmer ses doutes.

« Mmh Mmh, » acquiesça Helena. « Je l'ai croisé dans le wagon alors que je te cherchais. Ça a été ridiculement facile. Je n'ai eu qu'à dire deux ou trois menaces et elle tremblait déjà comme une feuille. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas réputés pour être courageux. En tout cas, je sais que le message est passé. Cette petite Sang-Mêlée ne portera plus _mes_ boucles d'oreilles. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant ridicule depuis que j'ai remarqué qu'on avait les mêmes. »

Bellatrix se permit un sourire. Helena et elle étaient exactement les mêmes. Simplement, Helena s'en prenait aux autres à cause de boucles d'oreilles et elle à cause de manque de respect. Un détail, en somme.


	22. Une page était tounée

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour leurs raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, après deux semaines d'absence, me revoilà enfin. Comme le dit le titre, une 'partie' de l'histoire est finie. Ca devient de plus en plus noir. Si ça déplait, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça que doit se dérouler leur vie. Et mon état d'esprit a changé également. Cette histoire n'est pas prévue pour finir bien ... Outch, comme ça, ça semble dramatique. Mais non, n'exagérons pas quand même. Il me semble que je voulais dire quelque chose en plus mais j'ai oublié. Bref, les updates plus ou moins de deux fois par semaine reprennent :) Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Chocolatine, Malak-Chan, Emeraude-chan, analaura, lily forever, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, SiaAhn Sacham, Margaux.R. et Bec-de-lily**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXII

**Une page était tournée**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Août 1964**

Andromeda passa délicatement la brosse dans les cheveux soyeux de sa sœur cadette. Ses gestes étaient doux et précis, peut-être même un peu trop tendres. Narcissa, elle, ne bronchait pas, immobile et froide dans cette expression qu'elle prenait maintenant quand quelque chose la contrariait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Andromeda ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Dans moins d'un mois, elle partirait à son tour à Poudlard pour y étudier la magie. Elle devrait faire honneur à son sang et à son nom. Etre parfaite. Et par conséquent, Narcissa resterait seule au manoir. Seule pendant deux longues années encore avant de retrouver ses sœurs. Et ça, la cadette détestait.

Malheureusement, Andromeda ne pouvait rien faire. Ce n'était pas son choix à elle. Si elle avait pu, elle serait bien restée deux années de plus rien que pour Narcissa. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et Narcissa se devait de l'accepter. Les années étaient passées et le vent tournait, prenant une autre direction. C'était ainsi. Il leur fallait maintenant entrer dans le monde réel, loin de la protection des murs du manoir. Et celui-ci ne résonnerait plus des rires des enfants qu'il abritait.

Bellatrix apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte. S'appuyant contre le chambranle, elle fixa de son regard hautain la scène et croisa les bras. Elle ne dit cependant rien. Les mots n'étaient pas de mise ici. Les trois soeurs pensaient de toute façon la même chose. Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Elles étaient devenues grandes. Peut-être un peu trop tôt, un peu trop vite. Mais maintenant, elles se devaient de suivre le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour elles. Une page était tournée. Celle de l'enfance.

Et Andromeda reposa la brosse.


	23. A1 : Boîte à musique

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Hé, bonne nouvelle ! J'ai une bêta à partir de maintenant. **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, tu as fait un travail parfait ! Encore merci de corriger mes horribles fautes (On peut pas être doué partout èé).

Merci à **Alixe, Malak-Chan, analaura, Chocolatine, lily forever, Margaux.R., Lady Cecilia Cornwell, Zelda-sama et Emeraude-chan**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXIII

**Boîte à musique**

* * *

**Chemin de Traverse  
Août 1964**

Andromeda déposa soigneusement ses robes noires nouvellement acquises au fond de sa malle. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois le tissu, comme pour effacer un pli qui n'existait pas, puis continua à empaqueter ses vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à leur place dans la malle, elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et pris délicatement sa trousse de toilette qu'elle cala entre deux robes. Elle prit aussi soin d'y mettre les cadeaux faits par Narcissa et, enfin, ses fournitures scolaires ainsi que ses livres.

Cela fini, Andromeda se retourna et parcourut des yeux sa chambre. Sans ses affaires, la pièce semblait vide. Impersonnelle également. Froide en comparaison de la chaleur qui l'avait habitée autrefois lorsque Andromeda y jouait avec ses soeurs. La jeune Black s'arrêta brusquement sur cette pensée. Sur ces souvenirs. Mais elle n'y songea pas trop longtemps car un goût amer lui remplissait la bouche dès qu'elle se souvenait de ces rares moments privilégiés avec ses sœurs.

Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle s'apprêtait à fermer sa malle lorsque son regard fut attiré par une boîte en bois finement ouvragée. Elle suspendit ses gestes, indécise sur la marche à suivre. Se mordant la lèvre, elle finit par se diriger vers son bureau. Ses doigts effleurèrent le couvercle en bois et Andromeda ouvrit lentement la boîte. Une douce berceuse s'éleva alors dans l'air alors qu'une petite fée commençait une danse folle et pourtant élégante devant le miroir. C'était la boîte à musique que lui avait offerte Bellatrix pour son sixième anniversaire. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans maintenant.

Andromeda regarda la boîte, puis sa malle, puis encore la boîte. Après quelques instants, elle la referma et la déposa avec ses affaires pour Poudlard.


	24. A2 : Oserait elle ?

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser sur le dernier drabble que c'était le premier des trois qui parlait de la rentrée d'Andromeda. Voici donc le deuxième. Un grand merci à ma bêta (Ah, j'aime ce mot), Lady C.C.

Merci à **Lady Cécilia Cornwell, analaura, lily forever, Emeraude-chan, Zofia.cc, Malak-Chan et liza Black**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXIV

**Oserait-elle ?**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1964**

Andromeda était rassemblée avec les autres nouveaux élèves dans la Grande Salle, où ils allaient tous être répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard d'ici une minute ou deux. Le Choixpeau était pour l'instant en train de chanter l'habituelle chanson du début d'année et la jeune Black en profitait pour réfléchir.

Dans quelques instants, elle serait envoyée dans une des maisons qui composaient Poudlard et elle y resterait pendant toute sa scolarité. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Quatre maisons bien distinctes, chacune connue pour les grands sorciers qu'elle avait abrités. Chacune promettant un avenir différent. Mais pas nécessairement grandiose.

Au fond d'elle-même, secrètement, Andromeda admirait la maison Gryffondor. Leur liberté d'expression et leur joie de vivre étaient légendaires et tellement attrayantes. Et bien sûr, elle enviait leur courage. Cette volonté de fer de se battre pour ce qu'ils savaient juste et non pour ce en quoi on les avait obligé de croire. Le choix qu'ils avaient fait, tout simplement.

Et Andromeda se demanda si elle oserait faire ce choix, elle aussi. Oserait-elle défier tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris ? Renier ses origines ? Bafouer la tradition familiale ? Aurait-elle le courage de s'opposer à sa famille ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux, évidente. Et lorsque le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Andromeda demanda à aller à Serpentard.


	25. A3 : Fierté et Préjugés

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'Auteur : Voilà le dernier des trois drabbles sur Dromeda. Elle est enfin rentrée à Poudlard. Le prochain sur Narcissa. Ah, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais de l'écrire, ce drabble-là. Il va y avoir une petite surprise ! Bonne lecture et un remerciement particulier à Lady C.C. pour sa correcttion :)

Merci à **Chocolatine, analaura, Zofia.cc, Alixe, Mauguine, Erylis, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, Anadyomède et Emeraude-chan**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXV

**Fierté et Préjugés**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1964**

« Les premières années de Serpentard, par ici ! » cria Rabastan Lestrange de sa voix grave.

A cet appel, Andromeda se leva de sa place et suivit Tehya et Seth Scott, deux jumeaux un peu étranges mais amusants qu'elle venait de rencontrer à sa table. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite leur conversation sans réellement y participer, elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle s'arrêter brusquement et la percuta de plein fouet. Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba en arrière et eut le réflexe de s'accrocher à la première chose que rencontra sa main. En l'occurrence ici, la robe de sorcier de l'élève. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes et Andromeda grimaça en atterrissant sur les fesses. Et il fallait que ce genre de choses lui arrive dès le premier jour.

« Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue, » s'excusa maladroitement le garçon en se relevant vivement, rouge de gêne.

Il tendit une main vers elle pour l'aider à se remettre debout mais Andromeda la dédaigna et se releva élégamment, irritée. Son regard noir examina rapidement le jeune garçon et une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur ses lèvres en avisant l'écusson de Poufsouffle sur la robe noire.

« Eh bien, fais attention à l'avenir, » rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle se détourna de lui sans attendre de réaction et continua son chemin. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait eu une réaction très similaire à celle qu'aurait eue Bellatrix.


	26. Pleurs inconsolés

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows**

Note de l'auteur : Le voilà enfin, ce drabble qui ne s'écrivait décidément pas. Avec un peu de retard. Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé un blog - le lien est dans mon profil - concernant mes fictions et leur avancement. Ca arrive fréquemment que je ne publie rien pendant quelques temps et je donnerai des nouvelles là-bas si c'est le cas. Je répondrai aussi aux reviews anonymes, puisqu'on ne peut plus le faire ici. Et enfin, bonne lecture ! ... Ah et un grand merci à ma bêta, **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** et à **Tite Fleur Sauvage** qui a posté la deux centième reviews !

Merci à **Lady Cecilia Cornwell, lily forever, analaura, anadyomede, Chocolatine, Mauguine, Tohran, Erylis, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Emeraude-chan, Alixe, Tite Fleur Sauvage, Nebulleuse, Wenchan et liza Black**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXVI

**Pleurs inconsolés**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Décembre 1964**

Narcissa flânait dans les couloirs du grand manoir, sans but précis. Son esprit était ailleurs. Loin, si loin. Mais de brusques éclats de voix près d'elle la ramenèrent sur terre. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée dans le couloir menant au salon où ses parents recevaient leurs invités. La curiosité s'insinua dans ses veines et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

C'était sa mère qui venait de poser cette question. Sa voix semblait étrangement tendue, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle paraissait agitée tout en essayant de le cacher.

« Oh oui … Quelle tragédie, » répondit une deuxième voix, que Narcissa ne connaissait pas. « La petite allait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Les Prewett en sont anéantis. »

« C'était leur dernier enfant ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Lucy, non ? »

« Oui, Lucy. Adorable. Elle était fort différente de ses frères et sœurs. Oh, perdre un enfant à cet âge, c'est affreux. »

Narcissa cessa d'écouter. Dans sa tête apparut une petite fille brune et souriante qu'elle avait rencontrée deux ans plus tôt. Lucy Prewett. Un sentiment d'horreur l'envahit lorsqu'elle fit le rapprochement et elle se sentit soudainement nauséeuse. Affolée. Horrifiée. Elle se redressa en chancelant, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête vide. Ne sentant même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.


	27. Habitudes d'adolescents

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute ! Pour une fois ;) Enfin, je voudrai vous parler d'un projet. Certains passages de la vie des soeurs Black vont demander plus que quelques lignes pour les décrire. J'ai donc dans l'idée de faire certains drabbles plus longs, environ 1000 mots. Qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos avis Sinon, bonne lecture.

Merci à **Lady Cecilia Cornwell particulièrement, ma bêta, Chocolatine, analaura, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Emeraude-chan et Erylis.**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXVII

**Habitudes d'adolescents**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Décembre 1964**

Bellatrix détacha les yeux de la lettre de sa mère et replia sa main dessus, pensive. La mort accidentelle de la petite Lucy Prewett avait sûrement dû affecter Narcissa, qui était encore si sensible, et Bellatrix regretta un moment qu'elle ou Andromeda ne soit plus présente au manoir. Son regard survola les quatre tables de la Grande Salle pour s'arrêter sur celle des Gryffondors, où Molly Prewett et ses deux frères manquaient à l'appel.

« _Rien d'étonnant_, » songea-t-elle. « _Ils ont dû rentrer chez eux pour l'enterrement. _»

Ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur la lettre puis Bellatrix la rangea dans sa poche. Pour elle, c'était une affaire classée.

« Que penses-tu de Rodolphus Lestrange ? »

La voix d'Helena la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers le garçon que son amie lui indiquait et qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Grand, mince, Sang Pur, mignon, » récita Bellatrix platement. « Candidat parfait. »

« Mmmh, il n'est pas très causant. »

« Tu ne le connais pas, voilà tout. »

« Toi non plus je te rappelle. »

Bellatrix eut un sourit et Helena le lui rendit.


	28. Moment de paix

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **Chocolatine, Alixe, analaura, lily forever, LN-la-seule-l'unique, doxy, Tohran, Erylis, liza Black **et particulièrement à **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXVIII

**Moment de paix**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Mars 1966**

Andromeda parcourait silencieusement les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à la recherche d'un livre particulièrement bien caché. Elle finit cependant par le dénicher dans un recoin et le tira à elle, ravie. C'était le dernier exemplaire encore disponible de « **L'Histoire de Poudlard **» et certainement pas le plus récent. La couverture était franchement abîmée et les pages semblaient pouvoir se détacher à chaque instant. Pourtant, Andromeda n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

Elle se dirigea vers Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire, pour lui signaler son emprunt et ne tarda pas à sortir, son livre précieusement plaqué contre elle. Elle descendit ensuite une volée de marches, atterrit dans le hall, passa les grandes portes d'entrée et sortit dans le parc.

Bientôt, elle fut installée confortablement sous un arbre près du lac, le livre sur les genoux et la boîte à musique de sa sœur à ses côtés. Après l'avoir ouverte et remontée, Andromeda se plongea avec délice dans les contes et légendes de l'école, la douce musique résonnant à ses oreilles.

Tout semblait normal. Calme. La jeune Black se sentait à sa place ainsi.

Même avec l'insigne de Serpentard brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine.


	29. Larmes Sèches

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas répondu à deux trois reviews, je le ferai demain, promis ;D

Merci à ma bêta **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** pour son magnifique travail ;) et aussi à **lily forever, Chocolatine, analaura, Emeraude-chan, Erylis et liza Black.  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXIX

**Larmes sèches**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Mai 1966**

Narcissa rangea la lettre d'Andromeda avec les autres, souriante. Apparemment, sa sœur avait beaucoup apprécié le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle lui avait offert et ne cessait de la remercier. La benjamine était effectivement assez fière d'elle : elle lui avait acheté un assortiment de plumes d'oie de la meilleure qualité, élégantes sans être tape-à-l'œil. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Andromeda, qui adorait tant écrire. Le cadeau idéal.

Narcissa se dirigea ensuite vers sa penderie pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle porterait aujourd'hui. Elle avait le choix. Beaucoup de choix. Un nombre incalculable de robes se succédaient, et peut-être en aurait-elle été un peu honteuse si sa famille n'avait pas été si riche. Peut-être.

Tendant le bras, ses doigts frôlèrent les doux tissus fins aux mille et une couleurs et elle commença à chercher une tenue correcte pour la fin du printemps. C'était anodin. Un geste de tous les jours. Sauf que le hasard en décida autrement : en fouillant dans ses anciennes robes, Narcissa en retrouva une en particulier. Lorsqu'elle la reconnut, ses doigts se crispèrent et elle la tira à elle, tremblante.

C'était la robe qu'elle avait portée à cette fameuse soirée où elle avait rencontré Lucy. Elle était maintenant bien trop petite pour elle mais elle l'avait pourtant gardée depuis toutes ces années. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, comme souvent lorsqu'on a une peine trop grande sur le cœur. Pourtant Narcissa retint ses larmes.

Car elle avait promis de ne plus en verser.


	30. Inquiétudes insoupçonnées

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard dans toutes mes fictions, mais j'ai été un peu débordée ces derniers temps. Je ne suis d'ailleurs apparemment pas la seule ;) Un grand merci à **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** pour sa correction :)

Merci à **LN-la-seule-l'unique, ****Lady Cecilia Cornwell, lily forever, Erylis et Emeraude-chan**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXX

**Inquiétudes insoupçonnées**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Juin 1966**

Bellatrix se fraya un passage à travers tous les élèves agglutinés. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il se passait, mais Helena était arrivée en courant dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tôt, chose qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais, et lui avait dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa sœur. La jeune Black n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de la suivre.

Bousculant les derniers élèves, elle vit enfin Andromeda étendue sur le sol, pâle et inconsciente. Pendant un court instant qui sembla durer des heures, Bellatrix eut peur. Un horrible sentiment lui broya le cœur et elle s'agenouilla précipitamment à côté de sa jeune sœur.

« Dromeda ? » chuchota-t-elle en saisissant sa main dans les siennes.

A cet instant, la cadette papillonna des yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Bellatrix. Un peu perdue, elle murmura :

« Bella ? »

« Ecartez-vous, s'il vous plait ! » tonna brusquement Rabastan Lestrange. « Je suis préfet ! »

Arrivé sur les lieux, il se pencha vers Andromeda et lui demanda comment elle allait. Alors qu'elle répondait, Bellatrix détacha doucement la poigne de sa sœur sur sa main et se releva. Un dernier regard vers la scène, puis elle retourna vers les cachots. Ignorant le regard de sa cadette dans son dos.


	31. Doute et réticence

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard. Bonne lecture

Merci à **LN-la-seule-l'unique, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, lily forever, Erylis et Emeraude-chan**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXXI

**Doute et Réticence**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1966  
**

« Tu es sûre que tu vas mieux ? » demanda pour la centième fois Narcissa.

Andromeda, encore en robe de chambre, soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Franchement, Narcissa, » répondit-elle avec exaspération, « crois-tu que je serais là au milieu de cette chambre à choisir mes vêtements pour aujourd'hui si je n'allais pas bien ? »

« Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi, » répondit la plus jeune Black en croisant les jambes, assise sur un coffre près du lit. « N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu as fait un malaise … »

« … A cause du stress des examens, dois-je te le rappeler ? Maintenant je vais bien alors la question est réglée. » Andromeda sortit une belle robe bleue marine de sa garde-robe et la montra à Narcissa, « Tiens, que penses-tu de celle-ci ? »

Un regard négligeant. Un hochement de tête.

« Parfaite. »

Andromeda sourit, satisfaite et se retourna vers sa sœur. Elle remarqua rapidement son air morose et fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, arrête de râler, » dit-elle. « Tu verras, c'est vraiment bien, Poudlard. »

Narcissa eut une moue dubitative et détourna son visage d'ange vers la fenêtre.

« Je n'en doute pas … » soupira-t-elle.


	32. N1 : Départ pour Poudlard

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Encore et toujours en retard, mais bon, puisque je ne mets jamais de limite de temps, ça ne compte pas vraiment ;) Bon, voici donc la suite. A la demande express de ma bêta (**Merci Lady Cecilia Cornwell !**), je vais un peu me bouger et poster le prochain drabble dans le week end ... N'est-ce pas magnifique ? ;) Ah et petit rappel : Bellatrix a 15 ans et rentre en cinquième. Andromeda en a 13 et rentre en troisième et Narcissa a 11 ans et rentre en première. Aah, le temps passe ! Enfin, Bonne lecture.

Merci à **analaura, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, Miss Mooony, lily forever, Margaux.R et Erylis**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXXII

**Départ pour Poudlard**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1966**

« Miss Narcissa ? » couina timidement un elfe de maison. « Etes-vous prête ? »

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur sa valise encore ouverte.

« Oui oui, je crois, » répondit-elle distraitement.

Un dernier regard puis elle ferma sa malle. Elle était sûre d'avoir tout pris. De toute façon, ses parents lui enverraient ses affaires si elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

« J'arrive Timsy. » ajouta-t-elle. « Tu peux prendre ma valise. »

« Très bien, Miss. »

Timsy claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître la malle, puis transplana dans un « pop » sonore. Enfin seule, Narcissa récupéra sa cape, prit sa baguette magique qu'elle cacha dans une poche et sortit de la chambre. Elle traversa ensuite le manoir pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Ses sœurs semblaient très excitées de partir, comme à chaque rentrée, et la plus jeune se surprit à partager leur entrain. Pour la première fois.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons y aller, » annonça Cygnus Black. « Les bagages sont déjà partis. »

Ses parents sortirent, suivis rapidement par Bellatrix et Andromeda. En passant la porte, Narcissa eut un sourire confiant. Andromeda avait raison : elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Poudlard ne pouvait pas être horrible. De plus, si besoin était, ses sœurs seraient là.


	33. N2 : Répartition Programmée

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** pour sa correction. Ce drabble est pour toi, posté ce week end, comme promis :)

Merci à **lily forever, Alixe, Erylis et liza Black**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble XXXIII

**Répartition Programmée**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1966**

Narcissa attendait avec ses futurs camarades de classe que la répartition commence. Le Choixpeau venait de terminer sa chanson et le professeur McGonagall s'avança, un long rouleau de parchemin à la main.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et poserez le chapeau sur votre tête. Je commence ... »

Alors qu'un petit garçon au pas mal assuré s'avançait, Narcissa laissait son esprit vagabonder. Elle n'avait aucune hésitation. Serpentard était la maison où elle devait aller et où elle allait aller. Oh, les autres pouvaient bien être choqués par cette détermination à aller dans cette maison précisément, elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait été élevée ainsi, apprenant à mépriser les pauvres et les faibles et à être fière de son rang. Si, pour continuer à avoir la vie aisée qu'elle avait, elle devait choisir de porter du vert plutôt que du bleu ou du rouge, Narcissa le ferait.

« Black, Narcissa. »

En entendant son nom, Narcissa se détacha des rangs et s'assit sur le tabouret. Une seconde plus tard, le chapeau lui cacha la vue.

« Oh, le choix n'est pas très difficile à faire, miss Black, » dit une petite voix à son oreille. « Tu sembles décidée, donc bienvenue à … SERPENTARD ! »

Narcissa retira le chapeau sous les acclamations de sa nouvelle maison. Elle croisa les regards ravis de Bellatrix et d'Andromeda et leur fit un grand sourire. Serpentard serait sûrement comme sa deuxième maison.


	34. N3 : En vert et argent

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Oulah ... On peut dire que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai plus rien posté, hein ? S Je tiens à m'en excuser, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas par pur fainéantise ou manque d'inspiration. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la note dans mon profil, eh bien j'ai déménagé mi-mai, ce qui a signifié un arrêt total d'écriture pendant presque un mois. Et puis mes prof ont commencé à nous surcharger de travail à ce moment et le temps est passé plus rapidement que prévu. Enfin, je suis de retour, et normalement, pour un bon moment :D Ah oui, également désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais mon ordinateur était pour la plupart du temps éteint, donc ... Et je ne sais pas si je vais y répondre cette fois-ci ... Si ? Okay, j'essayerai :p Bref, place au drabble, le dernier sur la rentrée de Narcissa. Le prochain vient d'être écrit pendant une heure perdue en morale, il arrivera bientôt si je suis encouragée (sifflotement innocent !) Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Tohran, Lady Cecilia Cornwell** (Ma chère bêta, où es-tu ?! Je poste sans correction, vu que tu ne réponds pas.)**, lily forever, Erylis, Emeraude-chan** (Oui, tu m'avais manquée !)** et Margaux, alias ma Bouw'**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 34

**En vert et argent**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1966**

Ils étaient cinq. Deux garçons, trois filles. Ils étaient encore jeunes, presque invisibles dans le palmarès de noms qui avaient défilé à Serpentard. Encore trop innocents, trop influençables pour que les autres s'intéressent à eux. A première vue, ils avaient également peu de choses en commun. Si on les avait croisés dans la rue par exemple, rien n'aurait pu les relier ensemble. Ni nom, ni ressemblance, ni affinité particulière, rien. Si ce n'est une chose, une seule. Inébranlable. Capitale. Un sang pur.

Ils étaient cinq et discutaient dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentards, excités et émerveillés. Ils parlaient de leurs rêves, de ce futur qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Ils évoquaient les rumeurs, curieux de ce qui les attendrait demain. Ils provoquaient des fous rires, des réactions étonnées ou impressionnées. Ils se chamaillaient parfois, mais pas longtemps. Ils profitaient.

Et Narcissa souriait. Elle se sentait bien. Un sentiment de calme et de paix s'était emparé d'elle depuis le début de la soirée et elle écoutait à l'instant distraitement la conversation de ses camarades, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Ses yeux survolaient la salle remplie d'élèves, s'attardant sur les visages familiers. Andromeda. Bellatrix. Les Lestrange un peu plus loin. Malefoy, bien entendu. Nott. Avery. Yaxley. Travers. Les Carrow également.

Puis une vérité la frappa de plein fouet et son sourire s'évanouit. Car c'était avec une étrange lucidité qu'elle s'était demandée combien de Serpentards seraient encore debout dans une vingtaine d'années.


	35. Echec et Mat

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **kmille28, ma Bouw', Erylis, liza Black et Emeraude-chan**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 35

**Echec et Mat**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Septembre 1966**

Bellatrix marchait d'un pas vif à travers les cachots de Poudlard vers une salle de classe inutilisée. Cela faisait deux jours que la rentrée était passée et la vie de collège avait lentement repris ses droits. A l'instant, la jeune Black avait … un rendez-vous. Elle grimaça à cette pensée, n'aimant décidément pas ce terme. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire, faute de mieux. Elle finit par arriver devant la classe et posa sa main sur la porte. Pourtant, juste avant d'entrer, elle se composa une expression indéchiffrable et poussa enfin le battant. Un élégant jeune homme l'attendait là, son malaise ressortant par chaque pore de sa peau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Rodolphus. »

Un silence pesant suivit le court échange, pendant lequel chacun prit grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Bellatrix, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Finalement, après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être une éternité, Rodolphus eut un petit rire gêné.

« C'est ridicule, non ? » sourit-il. « Cet été, lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que nous étions fiancés, je n'ai pas bronché et maintenant que je suis devant toi, je suis mort de peur. »

Bellatrix lui rendit son sourire, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait raison, c'était ridicule. Elle même, lorsque sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était fiancée à Rodolphus, s'était trouvée chanceuse d'être tombée sur lui. Ca aurait pu être pire, ne cessait-elle de songer. Mais maintenant, elle pensait sérieusement que ça aurait été difficile de faire mieux. Elle devait cesser de s'en faire. Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, le cœur plus léger.

Un sourire plus confiant aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Rodolphus qui se déplaça également, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce geste d'elle pour agir. Ils furent rapidement face à face, et lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se dit qu'en plus d'être chanceuse, elle avait gagné son pari.


	36. La gentillesse légendaire des P

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai aucune excuse, je sais. Enfin, quand même un peu. Mes examens m'ont plus occupée que prévu (Mine de rien, les heures passent quand on étudie); Et cette semaine, j'ai été occupée à fêter le début des vacances comme il se doit. Mon petit coeur n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de faire des cambrioles dans ma poitrine depuis quelques jours, c'est assez génial :D Bref, mon humeur se ressent sur le drabble. Désolé, mais c'est toujours comme ça. Bonne lecture :)

Merci à **lily forever, Emeraude-chan, liza Black, Alixe, kmille28, Erylis et Anadyomede. **

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 36

**La légendaire gentillesse des Poufsouffles**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Avril 1966**

Cachée dans les toilettes inutilisées du deuxième étage, Andromeda pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle aurait voulu, pourtant, stopper ces flots de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues mais elle s'en sentait incapable.

Elle était ridicule, complètement ridicule de pleurer pour ce … ce crétin visqueux sans cervelle. Tehya et Seth le lui avaient dit pourtant qu'il avait une réputation de coureur de jupons mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Elle aurait dû, elle le savait maintenant que ce sale gosse de riches l'avait lâchement plaquée (Elle préférait éviter de se dire qu'elle était également une gosse de riches, elle avait ainsi une autre insulte à lui attribuer).

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Andromeda n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir doucement. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux chaussures un peu usées furent dans son champ de vision qu'elle se figea d'effroi. Quelqu'un était là et la voyait pleurer comme la dernière des cruches. Elle jura intérieurement avant de se redresser d'un bond et toisa l'inconnu du regard le plus froid qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle reconnu rapidement Tonks et se détendit un peu. Il serait facile à impressionner. Et effectivement, devant son regard, il se mit à parler précipitamment :

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'ai entendu des pleurs alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Je … Je suis désolé. Ça va ? Tu veux peut-être en parler ? Enfin, sûrement pas à moi, mais si tu veux, je peux t'écouter. »

Tonks s'arrêta brusquement pour reprendre son souffle. Malgré elle, Andromeda était impressionnée par le débit de paroles qu'il pouvait dire sans respirer. Vraiment, impressionnant. Mais elle n'avait définitivement aucune envie de se confier à lui. Et puis quoi encore !

« C'est bon Tonks, » répondit-elle sèchement. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de la gentillesse légendaire des Poufsouffles maintenant, alors tais-toi. Autre chose, tu ne m'as jamais vue ici, suis-je claire ? »

Il hocha la tête timidement et Andromeda fut satisfaite. Etrangement, elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de sortir des toilettes. Un petit sourire étrange aux lèvres.


	37. Unir deux familles

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : / Une petite fille toute innocente pénètre dans la pièce. Un regard à gauche. Un regard à droite. Voyant les regards de Serial Killer, de reproches, d'exaspération et de réprimandes en sa direction, elle rougit de honte. Tousse et essaye pitoyablement de s'expliquer. / Pardon, Pardon, Pardon. Je suis tellement désolée mais je sais, c'est impardonnable. Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas posté ? Trois mois ? C'est bien possible, malheureusement. Et je n'ai aucune excuse valable, si ce n'est mon manque d'envie d'écrire. Pendant TROIS mois, me direz vous ? Eh bien oui. J'ai eu d'autres choses à faire, pas envie de me coltiner Harry Potter & co. et lorsque je voulais me remettre à l'écriture, il suffisait d'un rien pour me distraire. Je mérite mille morts, je vous l'accorde. Mais, MAIS, pour la rentrée des classes, j'ai décidé de me bouger un peu. La fanfiction me manque et après les nombreux encouragements d'**Anadyomede**, je m'y suis remise. A lire et à écrire d'ailleurs. Donc pour ceux qui voudraient le savoir, plusieurs projets en cours que je compte mener à bien. Oui oui, je suis sérieuse ! Je vais m'y mettre. Promis. Et pour vous montrer ma bonne foi, un nouveau drabble, enfin :D Le plus long de tous, en plus. Et assez .. Eeuh, eh bien, lisez et vous verrez. Ah et pardon de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais la prochaine fois, je le ferai ! Bonne lecture :)

Merci à **Emeraude-chan, lily forever, Erylis, Kiki la p'tite souris, AdelheidRei, kmille28, Margaux R., Bouw, Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, analaura et The French Siana.  
**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 37

**Unir deux familles**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1968  
**

« … Et donc, s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurai probablement passé un sale quart d'heure et fini la soirée en retenue. »

Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient toutes les deux installées à l'ombre d'un grand chêne dans le jardin familial. Les vacances d'été venaient à peine de commencer et les deux sœurs en profitaient pour discuter, incapables de faire autre chose sous la chaleur écrasante du début de saison.

« Eh bien dis donc, ce bon à rien de Malefoy t'a presque sauvé la vie, » se moqua Bellatrix.

« N'exagère pas ! » répliqua Narcissa sèchement. « Simplement, je reconnais que pour une fois son aide m'a été précieuse. C'est si rare de sa part. »

L'aînée fixa la cadette avec un amusement légèrement ironique, constatant que finalement sa petite sœur n'était pas si indifférente que ça à ce cher Lucius Malefoy. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant en soi, vu comme ils se ressemblaient. La même fierté, la même beauté froide, le même charisme, la même envie de pouvoir. Elle ne leur donnait pas deux ans avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Si tu le dis… » se contenta-t-elle pourtant de répondre en détournant le regard vers le manoir.

Son attention fut aussitôt captée par une étrange agitation venant du rez-de-chaussée. Grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui occupaient une grande partie du mur du Premier Salon, elle avait une vue générale sur l'intérieur de la pièce et vit quelques personnes entrer, suivies de sa mère qui était particulièrement élégante. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle fit le rapprochement. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Sa mère lui en avait parlé juste après la fin des classes et lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se leva.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on attendait des gens, » dit doucement Narcissa qui s'était levée également et regardait dans la même direction. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Ce sont les Wilkes. » répondit Bellatrix tout aussi bas. « Nos deux familles ont jugé bon qu'elles s'unissent. Ca sera bénéfique pour tout le monde, paraît-il. »

« Qu'elles s'unissent ? » répéta Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis, face au regard éloquent de sa sœur, elle comprit et poussa un « Oh ! » surpris et peut-être un peu inquiet. Son regard se reporta sur les deux familles réunies dans la grande pièce et elle remarqua enfin le jeune Wilkes assis entre ses parents.

« Andromeda ne va pas aimer ça, » affirma-t-elle sans détour. « Mais alors, pas du tout. »


	38. Quel prix à l'amour ?

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, je sais. C'est dingue que je poste si vite. Moi même je m'étonne. Je suis formidable, avouez-le ! :D' Enfin, tout ça pour me faire pardonner et pour vous prouver ma bonne volonté. Un drabble après seulement deux jours. Et très long pour cette histoire, en plus. Ce n'est pas très bon pour ma Bio, ça, mais bon. / Regarde l'heure. 23h. Regarde son cours de Bio à étudier pour le lendemain. Boooon. / Donc comme je le disais, un drabble très long - façon de parler - mais je l'aime bien. J'aurai pu continuer des heures sur le sujet, d'ailleurs. Mais il faut bien s'arrêter à un endroit. La question, maintenant, est : **Quel sera le choix d'Andromeda ?** Alors, à votre avis ? ;) En tout cas, très bonne lecture. Et profitez, car je l'ai écris spécialement pour vous tous, qui m'encouragez et me suivez depuis tout ce temps. Kusjes / Pardon, interro de Néerlandais demain :D' /

Merci à **Alixe, Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, analaura, lily forever, Erylis, Emeraude-chan, Margaux.R et Anadyomede**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 38

**Quel prix à l'amour ?**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1968**

« JE REFUSE ! »

Le cri de sa sœur arriva jusqu'à Bellatrix, confinée dans sa chambre. Se redressant, elle entendit le bruit de quelqu'un montant furieusement les escaliers, suivi par une porte qui claqua violemment. Le silence se réinstalla sur le manoir juste après, lourd et insupportable.

Bellatrix délaissa la lettre qu'elle écrivait à Rodolphus et s'étira lentement, tel un chat. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'Andromeda. Narcissa avait eu raison. Même si c'était prévisible, Andromeda n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on la fiance de force à Wilkes Fils pour les intérêts de la famille. Malgré le fait qu'elle désapprouvait son refus, Bellatrix admirait le cran dont sa soeur avait fait preuve devant leurs parents.

« Bonjour petite sœur, » s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie feinte en pénétrant dans la chambre. « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Andromeda était étalée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller qu'elle serrait avec force. Ses pieds battaient dans le vide, comme si elle frappait un quelconque ennemi invisible. Elle redressa la tête pour fusiller sa sœur du regard qui s'installa gracieusement sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha-t-elle agressivement.

Bellatrix fit mine de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre, désintéressée, mais répondit néanmoins sérieusement :

« Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Tous les mariages de notre famille ont été organisés ainsi et jusque là, on s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Regarde Père et Mère. Et je suis moi-même fiancée à Rodolphus depuis presque deux ans et cela ne me pose aucun problème. »

« Oh, épargne-moi tes sermons hypocrites, » siffla Andromeda avec aigreur. « Nous savons très bien toutes les deux que tu te joues des sentiments que te porte Lestrange. Pour toi, il n'est qu'un larbin bien plus loyal que les autres. Et nos parents ne s'aiment pas et ne se sont jamais aimés. Ca aussi, tu le sais. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua l'aînée en haussant les épaules. « Ca ne les empêche pas de vivre ensemble. Nous sommes nées pour ça. Nous marier, enfanter et enfin apporter la gloire au nom des Black. En échange, nous avons argent, honneur et pouvoir. Si pour ça, je dois passer ma vie avec Rodolphus, je l'accepte. » Elle ajouta avec un demi-sourire. « Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est un larbin parfait. »

« Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie là ! » s'écria Andromeda avec désespoir. « Je veux croire en l'amour, en la vie, au bonheur ! Je veux pouvoir me réveiller le matin aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime et que j'aurai choisi, et pas pour son argent ou pour son rang. Je veux pouvoir choisir le métier que je veux, le nombre d'enfant que j'aurai, les amis en qui j'aurai confiance, décider de ma propre vie. Je veux juste être libre. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Bellatrix. »

Bellatrix se releva et épousseta sur sa robe une poussière, laissant un court silence planer sur la pièce après la tirade d'Andromeda. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers elle.

« En es-tu si sûre, Andromeda ? » souffla-t-elle. « Et pose-toi une autre question. Es-tu prête à renoncer à tout ça, » Elle fit un geste vague de la main, désignant la chambre luxurieuse, « Juste pour ce que tu appelles l'amour ? »


	39. Rêves au conditionnel

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Ca va peut-être en étonner plus d'un, mais la trame de cette histoire est bien ancrée dans ma tête et ça doit se passer ainsi. Ah et bonne nouvelle. Ma chère beta **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** reprend du service ! J'ai reposté les derniers drabbles corrigés et bien que cela ne change pas grand chose, c'est toujours mieux un texte sans faute. Ah et je réponds à une question qu'elle m'a posée ici, comme ça vous le saurez tous. Cette histoire suit au maximum les informations des livres. Alors bien sûr, j'invente beaucoup et je ne suis pas à 100 pour cent sûr que tout ce soit passé ainsi mais toute l'histoire "collera". Donc dans quelques drabbles, attendez vous à revivre les livres d'un autre point de vue :)

Merci à **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black**, **analaura, lily forever, Emeraude-chan, Jits **et **kmille28**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 39

**Rêves au conditionnel**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1968**

Andromeda, immobile devant une des grandes fenêtres de sa chambre, fixait d'un œil vide le jardin en contrebas. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était sortie de sa chambre que pour aller dans sa salle de bain personnelle et qu'elle demandait aux elfes de maison d'apporter les repas ici. Deux jours où elle se contentait de fixer le jardin qui l'avait vu grandir, assise sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Deux jours qu'elle réfléchissait.

C'était drôle, comme toute une vie pouvait se décider par un simple choix. Un mot, un seul et son avenir serait alors complètement différent de ce qu'elle pensait. Il lui suffisait de dire « non » et tout ce qu'elle avait vaillamment crié à Bellatrix un peu plus tôt pourrait prendre vie. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et imagina à quoi ça ressemblerait. Elle s'affairerait aux cuisines après une longue journée. Son homme rentrerait de son travail, épuisé mais heureux. Il viendrait l'embrasser doucement, amoureusement, et porterait ensuite son attention à leurs enfants. Ceux-ci se jetteraient dans les bras de leur père et voudraient avoir en premier son attention pour pouvoir lui raconter leur journée. La maison résonnerait de rires, de cris et de doux mots. Tout ce qui n'y avait jamais eu ici. Ce futur tenterait tout le monde, réalisa Andromeda. Elle la première. Et pour ça, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire …

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ça, ce n'était que des rêves. Dans ce conte de fée, tout était conjugué au conditionnel. Pour qui renoncerait-elle à sa vie actuelle ? A ce luxe dans lequel elle avait été baignée ? A cette facilité partout où elle allait ? A l'argent ? A ses sœurs ? Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. Personne qui vaille cette peine. Andromeda était seule. Comme Bellatrix avant elle et comme Narcissa bientôt. Elles n'avaient rien à quoi se raccrocher, sinon à leur nom. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Alors Andromeda se redressa, fière, droite et hautaine et sortit enfin de sa chambre pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui dînait en bas. Bellatrix avait raison. L'amour, quoi que ce soit, ne valait pas sa vie.


	40. Lettre à Rodolphus

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Ah, me tuez pas. Je sais que je suis en retard, mais... Mais je suis comme ça. J'ai juste vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce drabble-ci, car pour une fois, j'utilise 'je' et non 'elle'. Ca change, mais j'aime assez. Et l'idée vient de ma petite **Margaux** que je remercie tout particulièrement. Je lui dédie donc ce drabble :D' (Ca va, tu râles plus comme ça ?). L'histoire avance, doucement mais sûrement. J'introduis un nouveau personnage, que tout le monde va reconnaitre, je suis sûre. Ah, le quarantième drabble et les trois cents reviews de passées. Alors un **grand merci** à vous tous et Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, Emeraude-chan, Erylis, lily forever, analaura, Anadyomde **et **Alixe.**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 40

**Lettre à Rodolphus**

* * *

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Décembre 1968  
**

_« Cher Rodolphus,_

_Les vacances de Noël viennent à peine de commencer que déjà, je m'ennuie. Je me souviens avec nostalgie le temps de Poudlard où nos longues discussions passionnées nous tenaient éveillés jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ici, au manoir, mes journées sont longues et lassantes mais mes nuits sont encore pires. Rien ne semble égailler le cercle monotone de ma vie. Noël approche et avec ça, les réunions barbantes de famille. J'en viens presque à regretter mes jeunes années où l'on me dispensait de participer à ces conversations ridicules sur qui déteint le pouvoir et qui ne l'a pas. Tout ça me paraît tellement idiot._

_Pourtant, hier, un nom a retenu mon attention. Tu dois certainement en avoir entendu parler, toi aussi. On le murmure, comme si on avait peur d'attirer l'attention ou de dire quelque chose de déplacer. Les conversations entre les bonne familles sont de plus en plus tournées vers __**lui**__ et ses idéaux. On parle de le rejoindre, d'embrasser sa cause et de le suivre dans sa douce folie. Oui car il veut purifier le monde sorcier, paraît-il. Eliminer la race inférieure que représente tous ces moldus et ses Sang-de-Bourbe. Il dit que seuls les sang pur doivent être considérés comme des sorciers. Les autres ne sont rien. Rien du tout. _

_Qui peut-il être, pour oser dire tout haut ce que tout le monde espère tout bas ? Je ne le sais pas encore, mais les gens disent que son pouvoir est grand… Qu'il est amené à faire de grandes choses. Je le pense aussi. Rodolphus, le sens-tu comme moi je le sens ? Une nouvelle ère approche, sombre et meurtrière. Pour un autre monde. Un nouveau… Peut-être même meilleur. Je le sens… Je le sais… Toute cette histoire ne fait que commencer._

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt,_

_Tu me manques,_

_Bellatrix. »_


	41. Dernière soirée à Poudlard

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour ces quelques semaines de retard, mais j'ai été en vacances la semaine dernière et on peut dire que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un chez moi, donc impossible de trouver du temps pour écrire. Enfin, les vacances sont finies maintenant, pour mon plus grand damne mais un nouveau drabble est là pour vous :) Je suis d'ailleurs très perturbée par la nouvelle mise en page de feufeu. Ca va être la foire pour poster, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Bref. Que dire d'autre ? On m'avait demandé de mettre un peu en avant le couple Narcissa - Lucius. Hum. J'ai eu une idée pour eux (Que j'ai oublié maintenant, bien sûr. Mais ça va me revenir.) et ça donne ça :D' Ne soyez pas trop étonnés. Enfin, bonne lecture.

Merci à **Emeraude-chan, Alixe, Margaux.R., Erylis **et **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black.**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 41

**Dernière soirée à Poudlard

* * *

  
**

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Juin 1969  
**

Il était déjà tard et pourtant aucune personne présente dans les cachots ne semblait prêt à se coucher. Pour le dernier jour de l'année, les septièmes années de Serpentards de la promotion 1962 – 1969 avaient voulu marquer le coup et avaient organisés une petite fête en toute impunité. Sirotant une Bièraubeurre, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil moelleux, Narcissa observait le remue ménage que faisaient ses condisciples tout en se demandant comment diable avaient-ils fait pour trouver du whisky Pur Feu à Poudlard. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ça ne réussissait pas à certains. Dire que quelques uns de ses condisciples étaient ivres n'aurait été qu'un doux euphémisme. Cette soirée n'était plus que déchéance et désolation.

Le regard de Narcissa se posa sur Wilkes, complètement avachi dans un divan, baragouinant quelque chose que lui seul devait comprendre. Sa sœur Andromeda était assise près de lui, crispée et ailleurs comme à chaque fois qu'elle restait à ses côtés. Elle ne semblait pas à sa place ici, ne parlant et ne regardant personne alors que l'heure était à la fête. Narcissa ressentit brusquement un sentiment de compassion pour elle. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Détournant les yeux, une toute autre scène s'offrit à elle, et pas des plus élégantes. Elle devait dire que voir Dolohov taquiner les amygdales de cette chère Alecto n'était pas des plus plaisants. Elle fronça son nez en une moue dégoûtée et tourna la tête dans une autre direction, peu sûre que son dîner reste dans son estomac après une telle vue. Elle remarqua seulement alors le regard plus qu'insistant de Malefoy sur sa personne. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait son attention, il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil. Malgré elle, Narcissa se sentit rougir. Elle se maudit en silence pour son manque de contrôle mais renvoya son sourire à Malefoy. Sourire qui se figea lorsque Helena, la meilleure amie de sa sœur, s'assit sur les genoux du garçon pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Merlin, qu'elle le haïssait.


	42. La nécéssité du bonheur

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Oh là là, pardon pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce drabble. Après avoir trouvé l'idée, il m'a fallu l'écrire mais ça ne collait jamais. C'était incompréhensible, trop court, trop long. Enfin bref, l'horreur. Mais je l'ai fini, bonne nouvelle. J'essayerai de reprendre mes updates d'une par semaine. Bonne lecture :)

Merci à** Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, lily forever, Erylis, Margaux.R.** et **Anadyomede.**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 42

**La nécessité du bonheur**

**

* * *

Poudlard, Ecosse  
Janvier 1970  
**

« Mais bon sang, laisse moi tranquille Tonks ! » explosa brutalement Andromeda sans pouvoir se retenir. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour que tu m'ennuies autant aujourd'hui ? »

D'un geste énervé, elle ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient sur la table et se leva. Elle était fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et n'avait pas besoin que ce crétin de Poufsouffle vienne rajouter des quelconques problèmes à sa vie.

« Black, je te signale qu'on t'a nommée préfète, ce qui signifie que tu dois t'intéresser un minimum aux autres et régler leurs différents, » répliqua Ted, acide, immobile face à elle. « Alors pourrais-tu oublier ta parfaite vie de petite bourgeoise gâtée une minute et au moins faire semblant de t'occuper de ton rôle ? »

Son ton railleur et son regard supérieur insupportèrent Andromeda et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle explosa :

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, tu m'entends ? Aucun ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, à toi ni à personne. Et si tu n'es pas satisfait avec ça, sache que rien ne pourra le changer. De plus, de quel droit te permets-tu de _me _juger ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma _parfaite vie de petite bourgeoise gâtée_. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis chaque jour, comment je vais, à quoi je rêve, ce que je hais et tant que tu ne le sauras pas, tu n'as rien à dire. Est-ce clair ? »

Elle tourna brusquement les talons, des larmes de rage au bord des yeux. Si elle restait près de lui, elle risquait de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi et le regretterait sûrement après. Pas qu'elle ait une once de compassion pour lui, mais elle pourrait avoir des problèmes et elle préférait éviter.

« Ambre m'a dit que tu étais heureuse. Je lui avais bien dit qu'elle se trompait. Regarde comme tu t'énerves pour quelques simples phrases. »

Le ton sans animosité ni mesquinerie interloquèrent Andromeda, qui se figea. Sa voix semblait presque douce, pourtant c'était improbable, non ? Et pourquoi diable lui et Jerkins parlaient-ils d'elle et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle dépérissait, jour après jour à jouer un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas ?

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » finit-elle par dire. « Et je te signale qu'on a pas besoin d'être heureux pour vivre. »

« Ah, parce que tu crois que tu vis, là ? »

Cette dernière réplique la laissa sans voix.


	43. La marque des Ténèbres

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Ouh, que de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté un drabble. Que de choses se sont produites. J'ai été voir **Twilight**. J'ai passé mes examens. Je les ai réussis. Je suis partie à **New York**. Je suis revenue. J'ai organisé le Nouvel An chez moi. Bilan : Plus jamais. Je ne me prêterai plus jamais ma maison à une bande d'alcooliques fumeurs. Je suis rentrée à l'école. J'ai définitivement arrêté de travailler pour l'école. xD' Mr. le Président Obama a été élu (Ouiii !). J'ai lu** Brisingr**, le tome 3 d'**Eragon** en anglais. Je l'ai fini. Je suis déçue. Je suis sortie avec un certain O. Que j'ai plaqué (Trop gentil. Une horreur. Hum, j'espère qu'il ne passera jamais par ici aussi .!). J'ai été aux **Transardentes** et à la **Forma T.** Que de magnifiques soirées. J'ai arrêté de participer à un blog sur Harry Potter. Je me suis engueulée avec des administrateurs d'un forum sur Eragon (Raaaah, ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent.) Et au début de cette semaine, j'ai recommencé à écrire Memories Album. Je sais, quatre mois, c'est inhumain, immature, grossier, irresponsable, ridicule. Je n'ai pas d'excuses et je n'ai pas le courage de même en fournir. Je suis juste sincèrement désolé. J'espère reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal. Replonger dans le monde des trois soeurs m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fiction. I can do it. So, Bonne lecture :)

Merci à **Tigrou19, Alixe, lily forever, Raven, Emeraude-chan, Erylis, Margaux.R., Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, Azalan **et **Anadyomede. **

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 43

**La Marque des Ténèbres

* * *

**

**Manoir près de Londres,  
Avril 1970  
**

Bellatrix s'attabla à la table de la cuisine du Manoir Black et saisit la Gazette des Sorciers qui traînait dessus. Elle s'était isolé du reste de la maison, étouffant au milieu de ce remue-ménage causé par l'approche du futur mariage. De son mariage. Elle était lasse des questions idiotes sur les couleurs, les menus, les places ou elle ne savait quoi encore. Fatiguée. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tout ça, une boule d'angoisse se forma au fond de sa gorge, qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire disparaître. Sans succès. Elle n'avait pas peur, non. C'était juste… de l'appréhension. Pour après.

Voulant oublier un moment ses vieux démons, elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la première page de la Gazette. Et se figea. Là, noir sur blanc, prenant toute la place de la feuille s'étendait une photo prise la veille dans le ciel de Londres. Au dessus d'un quartier en ruine s'élevait une immense tête de mort entourées d'étoiles vertes, un serpent ondulant sortant de sa bouche. Il se dégageait de la photo un sentiment de puissance et d'abolition, de pouvoir et de destruction. Mais plus que les maisons ravagées au sol, la marque singulière provoqua un frisson chez Bellatrix. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du papier tandis qu'avec fébrilité elle se mit à lire l'article qui accompagnait la photo morbide mais oh combien fascinante. Et au fil de sa lecture, un sentiment indescriptible monta en elle, fort et incontrôlable, ravageant ses derniers doutes et ses dernières craintes à propos de _lui_.

C'était son destin. Elle le savait maintenant. Cette marque était son avenir, cette passion qu'elle avait tant recherchée pendant ses années à Poudlard. Ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence à présent et rien, même pas ses parents récalcitrants, ne pourrait la dissuader de suivre cette cause éperdue.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la photo. Cette marque était comme celui qui l'avait créée. Faite de Ténèbres.


	44. Remise en question

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ni de blablater pour le moment. Je suis déjà en retard mais je préfère vous poster ce drabble vite fait maintenant. Je vous répondrai plus tard. Mais en tout cas, mille merci :)

Merci à **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, lily forever, Alixe, Anadyomede, Margaux.R.** et **Erylis.**

* * *

** Memories Album**

Drabble 44

**Remise en question  


* * *

**

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Juin 1970  
**

Andromeda n'hésita qu'un très court instant. Trop de questions sans réponse fourmillaient dans sa tête et ce fut cette pensée lui donna le courage de s'asseoir en face de Ted Tonks installé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le Poufsouffle la remarqua immédiatement et releva les yeux d'un épais volume, un air surpris et un peu dubitatif clairement visible sur ses traits. Loin de s'offusquer, la jeune fille souffla les quelques mots qui la hantait depuis _ce_ jour :

« Es-tu heureux ? »

Si la question avait été posée à quelqu'un d'autre, celui-ci n'aurait pas saisi le vrai sens de la question. Mais Ted se souvint de cette étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu presque six mois plus tôt et il comprit. Et même s'il aura fallu presque une demi année pour qu'elle se décide à enfin venir lui parler, il répondit directement.

« Oui. »

Malgré sa franchise, la réponse ne satisfit pas Andromeda. Elle se posait sans cesse les mêmes interrogations et cela l'empêchait jusqu'à fermer l'œil la nuit et sourire la journée. Enfermée dans ce rôle qu'elle jouait pour sa famille, elle se demandait si finalement, elle avait fait le bon choix. Car ce n'était pas une vie pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, que ça change, même si elle ne savait pas encore quoi. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé à aller parler à Tonks. Elle avait bêtement pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Elle devait s'être trompée.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il soudainement à son tour.

Andromeda savait bien de qui il parlait et songea spontanément à une douzaine de phrases à lui rétorquer, toutes ayant plus ou moins le même sens : qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune bonne raison de vouloir savoir. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ni ennemis. Ni proches, ni éloignés. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Mais la sincérité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la convainquit de dire pour une fois la vérité.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu fiancée à lui ? »

Pour l'honneur. Pour leur sang. Pour les Black. Mais qu'aurait-il compris à toutes ses raisons, lui, un Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ca n'avait pas la même valeur pour eux. Pas la même signification. Pourtant, lui était heureux. Et elle dépérissait à petit feu.


	45. L'épée à la rose noire

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Avec un peu de retard, pardon. Ces dernières semaines ont été assez merdiques. Que dis-je ? Pire que ça. J'ai été ridicule. Et je hais ça. Soit, passons. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec Narcissa. Décidément je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire d'elle. Même avec un drabble centré sur elle, j'arrive à parler des deux autres. Que voulez-vous, sa vie est d'un ennui à quinze ans. Après, ça devrait s'arranger. Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, Erylis, lily forever **et **Alixe.

* * *

**

**Memories Album**

Drabble 45

**L'épée à la rose noire  


* * *

**

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Octobre 1970  
**

Narcissa se redressa lentement sur le lit d'Hadrien, tenant d'une main le drap pour cacher sa nudité. Elle chercha des yeux ses habits et soupira avec flegme après avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Tant pis, elle pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus avant de partir. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Hadrien s'assit lui aussi et posa une main sur son épaule nue.

« Ma puce, tu n'es pas obligée de partir tout de suite. On a le temps. »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, se retenant de justesse de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'affabule de surnoms idiots. Elle permettait seulement à ses sœurs de l'appeler Cissy mais pour les autres, c'était Narcissa ou Miss Black. Et vu qu'elle ne voyait presque plus Bellatrix et Andromeda, il n'y avait plus d'hésitation possible. A la pensée de ses sœurs, elle s'embrunit un peu plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour elles. Bellatrix, en plus de s'être mariée à Rodolphus, avait depuis peu décidé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui gagnait un peu plus de pouvoir chaque jour. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis et même leurs parents paraissaient _contents_ de cette nouvelle. A la maison, on parlait souvent de Lui et de ses idéaux comme d'une bénédiction. Narcissa voulait bien y croire mais que Bellatrix rejoignent les mangemorts signifiaient également un risque énorme pour elle. Et Narcissa avait peur. Sans parler d'Andromeda, qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe de Poufsouffle sans se soucier des conséquences. L'avenir ne leur réservait rien de bon, elle en était certaine.

Agacé d'être ignoré, le jeune homme commença à faire glisser sa main vers le milieu de son dos avant de l'arrêter brusquement sur son omoplate gauche. Tout son corps se raidit lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il regardait et le visage blême, elle se déplaça pour échapper à son toucher.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage, » dit-il, surpris avant d'ajouter d'un air plus coquin. « Je trouve ça très sexy. »

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle éclata de rire. C'était simplement nerveux.


	46. Ayez Pitié

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Je foire, je sais. C'est bad. Ahem. Bon, inutile de calculer le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce drabble. Inutile aussi que j'explique les raisons, je n'en ai pas vraiment. En fait, je n'écrivais plus beaucoup. Pour ainsi pas du tout. & hier, entre des mails de Facebook, j'ai vu un mail de feufeu. Une lectrice m'a laissée une review adorable. Vraiment, ça m'a touché. Alors d'un coup, je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire. J'aimerai reprendre. Terminer cette fiction qui fait quand même partie de mon passé. J'essaye mais à chaque fois, je finis par arrêter. Ah, mais on verra bien la fin un jour. J'en suis presque sûr. Elle est déjà écrite, en plus. Le dernier drabble, depuis le début, il est écrit. Ca fait un bail maintenant. Deux ans bientôt que j'ai eu l'idée. Mais bon .. J'arrête de blablater. Juste, Bonne lecture. & Wouah :D

Merci à **Alixe**, **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black**, **Margaux.R.**, **Asynia** et **Karikiro**.

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 46

**Ayez pitié

* * *

**

**Quartier moldu, Londres  
Mai 1971  
**

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison était électrique. Le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, la main crispée sur sa baguette, Bellatrix montait d'un pas gracieux les escaliers de la petite maison moldue. Malgré la porte fermée du salon, elle percevait les cris du moldu qu'ils avaient eu par surprise alors que celui-ci montait se coucher. Il n'avait pas du comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais maintenant qu'il était torturé à même le sol dans sa propre maison, quelle importance ? Ce n'était qu'un moldu parmi tant d'autres, choisi au hasard et sa vie ridicule prendrait fin ce soir.

Silencieusement, Bellatrix se glissa dans seule chambre de l'étage. Les lumières étaient allumées. Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte se tenait une jeune femme blonde à l'air terrorisé, serrant avec force sa robe de chambre, comme pour se protéger d'un prochain coup. Lorsqu'elle vit la mangemort, elle couina pitoyablement et se colla encore plus contre le mur. Amusée par sa réaction, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune Black, empli de sadisme et de joie malsaine.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » s'écria brusquement la moldue. « Que nous voulez vous ? Prenez… Prenez tout… Mais je vous en supplie… Ne nous tuez pas. S'il vous plait. Ayez pitié. Nous… Nous n'avons rien fait… »

Un sanglot coupa sa lamentable tirade pour sauver sa vie. Insensible à ses tentatives futiles, Bellatrix avança de quelques pas et leva sa baguette. Les yeux de la moldue s'agrandirent de peur et elle essaya de s'esquiver, mais trop tard. Elle ne put éviter le sort violet qui fonçait droit sur elle et le reçu de plein fouet. Elle hurla brusquement. Elle hurla, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Les pleurs, les cris, la peur. La fin. La mort.

Et ce sourire ne quitta jamais les lèvres de Bellatrix.


	47. Coeur battant et Papillons vollant

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : **Edit du 26.05.09** J'ai posté une nouvelle version de ce drabble. La première ne me satisfaisait pas du tout, donc voilà.

Merci à **analaura, Alixe, Kaorilili **et **lily forever.

* * *

**

**Memories Album**

Drabble 47

**Cœur battant et Papillons volant

* * *

**

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
Juin 1971**

Andromeda étudiait dans un coin tranquille du parc de Poudlard lorsque deux mains se déposèrent devant ses yeux et qu'une voix cajoleuse chuchota à son oreille un « Devine qui c'est ? » espiègle. Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un la trouve ici mais se détendit bien vite après avoir identifié la voix. Malgré elle un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ted, » rit-elle. « Il n'y a que toi pour faire des idioties pareilles. »

Les douces mains se retirèrent de son visage et à la place du noir, le visage souriant de Ted Tonks apparut dans son champs de vision. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait depuis maintenant un an – depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis en réalité - elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et d'étranges papillons voletèrent dans son ventre. Elle se maudit presque instantanément pour cette réaction stupide, car elle cragnait en connaître la signification.

« Bah, au moins je te fais rire, » sourit-il. « Je t'ai cherché partout 'Dromeda. Et comme d'habitude, je te retrouve encore en train de boulotter. Tu sais très bien que tu vas réussir tes Aspics haut la main, alors accorde toi une pause de temps en temps… Et si tu ne sais pas comment t'occuper, demande moi, je te trouverai des choses à faire. »

« Tu sais bien que les Aspics ne passent pas 'haut la main' et puis, j'ai déjà pris pas mal de retard par rapport aux autres alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que j'étudie. »

« Quoi, tu préfères tes bouquins à moi ? » s'écria Ted, faussement désespéré en portant une main à sa poitrine. « Je suis extrêmement blessé dans mon amour propre là. Moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. »

Andromeda pouffa.

« Idiot ! »

Quelque chose changea alors brusquement dans l'attitude de Ted, qui rendit les choses plus sérieuses malgré son sourire toujours présent. La jeune fille le remarqua et le fixa sans comprendre, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« J'étais sérieux, 'Dromeda, » continua-t-il. « J'espère sincèrement que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi car toi tu m'es devenue indispensable. Je pense presque constamment à toi et je ne supporte pas de me dire qu'à la fin de cette année on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais. Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi. »

Andromeda le fixa dans les yeux, incapable de bouger. Seul son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de battre.


	48. L'heure du choix

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **lily forever, Alixe, Kaorilili, Karikiro **et **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black.

* * *

**

**Memories Album**

Drabble 48

**L'heure du choix

* * *

**

**Studio de Ted Tonks, Londres  
Avril 1971**

« Andromeda ? »

« Oui ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut bien vite en remarquant la mine mortellement sérieuse de Ted. Elle se redressa, inquiète.

Elle et Ted sortaient ensemble depuis déjà dix mois mais dans le plus grand des secrets. Leur vie de couple n'avait pas toujours été rose, car même s'il leur était assez aisé de se voir à Poudlard, leur scolarité finie, ce fut une autre histoire. Andromeda ne pouvait plus s'éclipser sans que cela n'alerte ses parents. Elle se rendait donc chez Ted en pleine nuit pour ne rentrer qu'au petit matin, au nez et à la barbe de tous. Cette situation, bien qu'excitante au début, leur pesait depuis quelques temps. Ted voulait une relation plus sérieuse et officielle. Andromeda aussi, dans une certaine mesure, mais les obstacles entre eux semblaient insurmontables. Plus encore que le fait qu'elle vienne d'une famille de Sang Pur très terre à terre et que lui soit de parents moldus, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle devait toujours se marier à Wilkes. Elle retardait le mariage le plus possible, inventant des excuses au fur et à mesure mais viendrait un temps où cela sera inévitable. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas énormément de possibilités. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Soit elle quittait Ted, acceptait son avenir et épousait Wilkes. Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Andromeda ne s'y résolvait pas. Ce n'était pas une vie, juste une prison dorée. Soit elle restait avec Ted, rompait ses fiançailles avec Wilkes et subissait le courroux de sa famille. Mais là encore, comment pouvait-elle tourner le dos à tout ce qui avait toujours fait sa vie ? Pouvait-elle raisonnablement vouloir quitter son foyer par amour ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Ca faisait des mois qu'elle se posait ces questions.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Et Ted voulait les réponses. La discussion tant attendue était arrivée. La situation n'était plus tenable. Andromeda devait choisir : Ted ou sa famille ?


	49. Laver ses mains

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce drabble, d'une part parce qu'il est plus long que les autres, d'autre part car j'ai commencé mes examens. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi mais j'avais déjà commencé ce drabble donc il ne me restait plus qu'à le finir. C'est un tournant décisif de l'histoire. Maintenant, les choses vont avancer plus rapidement. Bonne lecture.

Merci à **lily forever, Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, Nova Roris** et **Arwina.

* * *

**

**Memories Album**

Drabble 49

**Laver ses mains

* * *

**

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1972**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Andromeda traversa silencieusement les couloirs du manoir familial pour regagner sa chambre. Elle revenait une fois de plus de chez Ted où elle avait passée la soirée à essayer d'ignorer son impatience de plus en plus grandissante. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Cette situation était intenable, il fallait que ça change. Il ne se contentait plus de visites fortuites. Il voulait plus, il parlait d'avenir ensemble et de bonheur partagé. Et même si elle avait envie d'y croire, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa famille. C'était trop dur.

Alors qu'elle passait devant l'ancienne chambre de Bellatrix, elle remarqua la porte entrouverte et une faible lumière venant de l'intérieur. Déconcertée, Andromeda s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas normal. Bellatrix ne vivait plus au manoir depuis quelques temps déjà mais avec Rodolphus. La curiosité poussa la jeune femme à se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce qui se révéla vide. La lumière venait de la salle de bain et elle s'y rendit sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui donna la chair de poule. Bellatrix était penchée au dessus de l'évier et se lavait les mains. L'eau qui s'écoulait de ses bras était rouge. Rouge de sang.

« Qu'as-tu fait Bella ? » murmura Andromeda, incapable de se retenir.

Sa sœur sursauta au son de sa voix et leva les yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent à travers le miroir, identique, presque comme des jumelles. Bellatrix se contenta de la fixer un instant puis reprit ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

« Ne prends pas cet air si choqué, 'Dromeda, » dit sèchement l'aînée.

« Un air si choqué ? Si choqué ?! Mais regarde toi ! Tu es couverte de sang. D'où vient-il ? Comment… Non. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi plutôt ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses questions, sa voix augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse presque par crier. Andromeda ne comprenait pas. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas être devenue un tel monstre. Oui sa sœur avait toujours eu un côté très extrême et n'avait aucune compassion pour les moldus ou les Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être impitoyable avec ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin et d'après les murmures ça et là, elle avait parfaitement sa place au sein des mangemorts. Elle était même une des préférées du Lord, une des plus fidèles. Andromeda n'avait jamais saisi tout ce que cela signifiait mais maintenant qu'elle avait la réalité sous les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

« Cesse de brailler comme une vache, tu vas réveiller tout le manoir. Si tu veux réellement tout savoir, ce sang vient d'un sale moldu qui a cru pouvoir nous tenir tête. Quel idiot. Je lui ai fait payer sa ridicule témérité de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Le seul côté négatif, c'est que maintenant je suis recouverte de ce sang _impur_, » Elle frissonna à ces mots, « Répugnant. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu d'être chez toi ? »

« Rodolphus ne faisait pas partie de cette… attaque, » expliqua platoniquement Bellatrix. « Le maître se méfie des traîtres, donc personne en dehors de la mission ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Andromeda resta un moment interdite, horrifiée par ce qu'elle apprenait, par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ? » souffla-t-elle finalement. « Comment peux-tu mentir, torturer et tuer sans remord ? Quelles raisons peuvent-elles être assez folles pour te pousser dans cette voie ? »

Bellatrix se retourna brusquement, envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout dans la salle de bain. Le regard féroce, brûlant, elle se rapprocha d'Andromeda.

« Oh et toi, tu n'as aucun remord à mentir à toute la famille et à tromper ton cher fiancé ? Cissy m'a tout dit, 'Dromeda, que tu sortais toutes les nuits pour rejoindre ce sale tas de merde. Que tu t'envoies en l'air avec, limite, ça passerait encore. Mais que tu te prétendes amoureuse de ça, c'est inadmissible. Dis moi, chère petite sœur, comment peux-tu faire ça à notre famille ? Au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu mériterais que je te dénonce aux parents, avec un comportement pareil. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais cela ne sera pas toujours ainsi. Depuis combien de temps retardes-tu ton mariage avec Wilkes ? Huit mois ? Neuf ? Tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Tu dois choisir ton camp, 'Dromeda. Celui de ta famille, ou celui de ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Et sache que le camp de ta famille, c'est celui-ci. »

Elle lui montra son bras, tatoué de la marque des Ténèbres. Effrayée, Andromeda recula. Ses yeux ne lâchait pas ceux de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était la vie ou sa mort. Ce n'était plus entre Ted et ses sœurs, entre l'amour et son nom entaché, c'était sa vie qu'elle jouait. Bellatrix ne voyait pas qu'elle courrait à sa perte, droit dans un mur indestructible. Ou peut-être que si, elle en était probablement consciente, mais s'en fichait bien. Justement, elle se détruisait le sourire aux lèvres, et s'attendait à ce que les autres fassent de même. Mais Andromeda ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Alors elle s'enfuit. Elle tourna les talons, courut hors de cette chambre, loin du regard impitoyable de sa sœur aînée. Elle s'enfuit pour sa vie, pour son amour, pour sa liberté. Sans perdre à l'esprit qu'elle aurait du avoir ses règles depuis une semaine déjà.


	50. Amen

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Je suis incapable de poster régulièrement. Pardon, mais j'ai envie de dire que je suis ainsi. C'est nul, je sais. Donc voici le cinquantième drabble, en retard, avec un titre qui n'a rien avoir mais que je laisse quand même. Pourquoi pas hein ? Et je peux vous rassurer, car les deux prochains drabbles sont déjà écrits. Après, par contre... Ah après... On verra :D P.S.: Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, c'est un peu trop tard maintenant je crois mais merci mille fois :)

Merci à **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, hasuu, Littlefraise, EllanaS, Esther, Brume Froide, Karikiro, Marion 238, Ora, Bec-de-lily, Alixe, Emeraude-chan, Kaorilili et lily forever**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 50

**Amen

* * *

**

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1972**

Narcissa ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans l'obscurité, le souffle court. Son corps couvert de sueur était encore frémissant à cause du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrait le cœur, se resserrait, la prenait aux tripes. Elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Inquiète, elle se leva de son lit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge. 4h36. Il était tôt. Le sol sous ses pieds nus lui parut glacial et elle frissonna. Malgré ça, elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler ses chaussons et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre.

Elle voulait seulement voir Andromeda. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle voyait bien que sa sœur n'allait pas bien. Certes, cela faisait longtemps que Narcissa ne l'avait pas vue vraiment heureuse, mais avant elle arrivait à donner le change en public. Et pour la famille Black, c'était tout ce qui importait, sauver les apparences. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, c'était bien plus qu'une question de bonheur. Narcissa savait ce qui n'allait pas et se sentait incapable de gérer cette situation. Elle avait toujours été la cadette, celle qu'on protégeait, qu'on chouchoutait, qu'on préservait de tout problème. Alors il lui avait parut judicieux de parler de ce Tonks à Bellatrix. Elle s'était dit que sa sœur aînée aurait une solution, elle. Qu'elle arrangerait la situation comme elle l'avait déjà si souvent fait pour Narcissa. Mais maintenant, la jeune fille se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur. Une énorme erreur.

De plus en plus pressée, elle finit par courir jusqu'à la chambre d'Andromeda. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit sans toquer. Il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et lorsqu'elle entre aperçut enfin la pièce, elle se figea. Tout son corps se glaça d'effroi, se raidit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, grossit, bloqua sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être de retour dans son cauchemar, non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle fit quelques pas chancelant dans la chambre, puis finit par s'arrêter, incapable de continuer. Ses deux mains se portèrent à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et elle essaya tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes, ses larmes amères. Car le lit d'Andromeda était vide et que sur l'oreiller reposait un foulard de soie bleue. Et Narcissa savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.


	51. Andromeda est partie

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Je poste un peu tard, mais internet à buggé toute la soirée ce qui m'a bien énervé soit dit en passant. Je répondrai aux reviews, bientôt mais là il est trop tard. Soit. Bonne lecture :)

Merci à **Kaorilili, hasuu, lily forever, Karikiro et Miiss Weasley**

* * *

** Memories Album**

Drabble 51

**Andromeda est partie  


* * *

**

**Manoir près de Londres  
Juillet 1972**

Bellatrix ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir quoique ce soit au départ d'Andromeda. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus aucune complicité entre elle et sa sœur, et c'était elle qui avait forcée Andromeda à choisir. Pourtant c'était le cas. Elle était en colère. Furieuse même. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle en voulait à sa sœur. De tout son cœur, de tout son être. La rancœur lui laissait un goût acre dans la bouche et une désagréable envie de pleurer. Andromeda avait préféré un Sang-de-Bourbe à sa famille, à Narcissa, à elle sa sœur aînée. Pour Bellatrix cela semblait impensable mais la place vide à la table familiale lui prouvait le contraire.

Andromeda était partie.

Elle n'était plus là, devenue une traître à son sang, à leur sang. Elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'un trou brûlé sur la tapisserie des Black. Et Bellatrix aurait aimé souhaité qu'elle devienne également ainsi dans son cœur. Plus rien d'autre qu'une tâche, une imperfection dans ses souvenirs. Ne plus rien ressentir à son égard, ni haine, ni rancœur, ni espoir futile. Continuer cette vie de mort et de destruction, un pied sur le fil, un autre dans le vide, prête à tomber sans savoir ce qui l'attendait en bas. Mais Bellatrix en était incapable, parce que c'était quand même sa sœur, et elle en voulait encore plus à Andromeda pour ça.

Lorsque ses parents commencèrent à discuter à propos d'un autre mariage pour renflouer le coffre de la famille et redorer leur image, Bellatrix fit plus attention à la conversation. Quel mariage ? Elle coula un regard vers Narcissa, qui semblait avoir également compris où leurs parents voulaient en venir. Son visage d'albâtre se décomposa. Chacun son tour, mon ange, aurait voulu lui dire Bellatrix de sa voix mielleuse et ironique. Elle n'en fit pourtant rien. Elle ne se sentait plus concernée.

Andromeda était partie.


	52. Prise au piège

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Note de l'auteur : Il est tard, & j'ai pris sur mon temps de sommeil pour écrire et pouvoir vous poster ça ce soir :D En plus demain une longue journée m'attend, quelle horreur. Je vous dis Bonne lecture & à bientôt :)

Merci à **Brume Froide, Miiss Weasley, lily forever, Alixe et Gwendolyn Jedusor Black.**

* * *

** Memories Album**

Drabble 52

**Prise au piège  


* * *

**

**Manoir Malfoy  
Août 1972****  
**

Narcissa sirotait sa boisson dans un coin de la salle de bal, morose lorsqu'il l'accosta :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Narcissa regarda la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et fut tentée de refuser. Elle jeta un regard à ses parents qui la dévisageaient sévèrement en retour et se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait pas. Sans un mot, elle accepta sa main et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la piste de danse. Une douce musique commença et alors qu'il posait sa main libre sur sa hanche, Narcissa songea que la scène aurait pu être très romantique dans d'autres circonstances. Une autre femme, un autre homme, une autre époque, un autre passé. Elle le laissait mener la danse, et pensa ironiquement en interceptant les regards d'envie des autres jeunes filles présentes qu'elle aurait pourtant bien laissé la place à toutes ces cruches si elle l'avait pu. Toutes ces futilités lui semblaient tellement ridicules maintenant. Elle se sentait si vieille, si blasée et surtout si seule. Moins d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ d'Andromeda, et cependant pour Narcissa il lui semblait que c'était des mois qui venait de passer. Quelques semaines de sacrifices, car il semblait que c'était à elle de réparer les erreurs de sa sœur.

Comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées noires, le jeune homme rapprocha leur deux corps et elle se raidit instinctivement avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Il le remarqua et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas aussi prude lorsque nous serons mariés, » lâcha-t-il insolant.

Narcissa réagit au quart de tour, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle se dégagea sèchement de ses bras et lui lança un regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule et surtout loin de ce Lucius Malfoy, elle se permit un écart et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur. Une tempête de sentiments rageait en elle : colère, tristesse, désespoir, solitude. Mais par dessus tout ça, il y avait surtout de l'impuissance. Elle n'avait pas le choix.


	53. Connaissez vous le manque d'un être aimé

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Avertissement : **Spoilers Deathly Hallows.**

Merci à **Brume Froide, hasuu, Miiss Weasley, Gwendolyn Jedusor Black, lily forever, Kaorilili, Karikiro** et **Nova-Roris**

**

* * *

Memories Album**

Drabble 53

**Connaissez vous le manque d'un être aimé ?

* * *

**

**Appartement moldu, Londres  
Avril 1973**

C'était une sensation étrange, un sentiment diffus qui se propageait lentement à travers tout son corps. C'était indescriptible et en même temps connu de tous. Ce sentiment vous faisait lever les yeux vers le ciel immense, comme s'il pouvait vous apporter le réconfort que vous cherchiez. Il vous prenait aux tripes lorsqu'il était trop présent. Il vous étouffait. Ce sentiment, il représentait ce manque au creux du ventre, cette impression d'abandon. Et il ne lui était que trop familier maintenant. Elle n'aurait su dire d'où il partait. Peut-être de son cœur. Probablement. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce sentiment ne la quittait jamais. Elle pouvait feindre de l'ignorer mais il restait là, tapis, à attendre qu'elle ne soit plus sur ses gardes. Et alors il revenait, plus fort qu'avant, et chaque jour cela semblait pire encore.

Andromeda essayait de faire face. Avec sérieux, elle essayait de tout son cœur, avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable. Mais certains jours c'était trop dur. Ces matins là, elle n'arrivait même pas à se lever, tellement le manque de ses sœurs l'écrasait. Elle se contentait de rester blottie dans son lit, des larmes amères sur les joues et ce bébé en elle pour seule compagnie. Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle aimait son bébé avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait donner. Elle le chérissait et lorsqu'elle voyait Ted se pencher sur son ventre rond, l'émotion dans la voix, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour plus grand bonheur. Mais parfois, en secret, elle souhaitait seulement être seule, avoir la paix, oublier un instant son choix. Et elle ne pouvait pas, car il était là. Son bébé était toujours là et lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ses sœurs.

Andromeda se leva lentement du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Son dos protesta, fatigué d'avoir à porter un ventre si lourd. Elle souffla, et arriva tant bien que mal à se glisser jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et alors qu'elle le portait à sa bouche, une douleur sans nom lui déchira les entrailles. Elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa à terre et posa les mains sur son ventre douloureux. Il était temps.


	54. Bon anniversaire

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir lecteurs. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Peut-être que je suis **désolée** du temps passé sans nouvelle. Il est tard (Bientôt 2h du matin) et je me surprends moi-même à poster ce drabble. Je suppose que tout le monde a jusqu'à oublié l'existence de ce recueil et que vous allez être étonné de recevoir un mail pour vous signaler que j'ai posté une suite, oui enfin ! Je ne promets rien, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je vais faire. Mais voilà, vos reviews m'ont vraiment touché, et ce soir, j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci. Encore mille fois merci pour votre soutien,

Et **bonne lecture**.

Merci à **Cinderella with no shoe**, **Carbo Queen**, **Fractals**, **LaSilvana**, **Caramelise**, **Anadyomede**, **DameLicorne**, **Cissaspae**, **-pieds**,** analaura**, **Miiss Weasley**, **Ora**, **hasuu** et **Syulang**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 54

**Bon anniversaire**

* * *

**Manoir près de Londres**

**Avril 1974**

Les yeux de Narcissa s'étaient posés par hasard sur le calendrier qui traînait parmi toute la paperasse qui s'était accumulée au fil des années sur son bureau. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avisa la date qu'elle se souvint. Sa nièce, la fille d'Andromeda, avait un an aujourd'hui. Cette pensée raviva une douleur qu'elle avait pris soin d'enfouir au fond d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la petite ressemblait à sa mère. Elle se fustigea presque immédiatement après de ne serait-ce que d'y avoir songé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, ne la verrait probablement jamais et c'était très bien comme ça.

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais, Narcissa rouvrit les yeux, décidée à ne pas se laisser distraire. Il fallait qu'elle ait fini de trier ses affaires avant le mariage. Son mariage. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que dans moins d'une semaine, elle ne vivrait plus avec ses parents mais avec son… _mari_. Quelle étrange idée. Elle devrait pourtant s'y faire, même si cela ne la dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Sa relation avec Lucius avait évolué depuis un an. En bien ou en mal, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle était certainement plus sereine qu'avant.

Un frêle sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha pour sentir le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges que lui avait offert Lucius. Leur parfum, doux et raffiné, lui était devenu familier. Chaque semaine depuis bientôt deux mois, elle recevait le même bouquet de roses rouges sang. Sans carte. Sans explication. Et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remercié, Narcissa savait que jamais Lucius n'oublierait une semaine. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement, mais le geste la touchait. Sincèrement.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait alors disparut presque. En se redressant, elle songea qu'elle le remercierait peut-être un jour, qui sait.


	55. Traitre à son Sang

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Note de l'auteur : Et voici la suite :) Deux drabbles dans la même semaine, mais c'est la fête ! Je tiens à signaler que je me suis levée exprès plus tôt pour avoir le temps de le terminer avant d'aller travailler. Si ça c'est pas gentil hein ?

Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Kaorilili**, **analaura**, **Caramelise**, **Anadyomede**, **yu-chan-x3** et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**.

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 55

**Traître-à-son-Sang**

* * *

**Manoir Black**

**Juillet 1975**

Bellatrix descendait rapidement les marches du Manoir Black, pressée. Elle avait ressenti cette douleur au bras gauche peu de temps auparavant, cette douleur qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, et après s'être excusée auprès de sa famille, elle s'était éclipsée. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait. C'était aller à la rencontre de la mort. Le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle croisa Sirius, son traître-à-son-sang de cousin, au détour d'un couloir. Elle pensa d'abord à continuer sa route sans s'arrêter, puis changea d'avis au dernier moment. Elle lui sourit, presque gentiment alors qu'il lui renvoyait un regard méfiant, hostile.

« Tiens, tiens, cher cousin, » le salua-t-elle.

« Bellatrix, » répondit-il sèchement.

« On parlait justement de toi, là haut. » Elle désigna le salon où discutaient leurs parents, et reprit. « Il semblerait que les parents aient quelques petits projets pour toi. _Que tu suives mes pas_, selon les dires de ta mère… »

Elle rit, comme si cette idée était la plus risible du monde.

« …Comme si c'était possible. Comme si toi, traître-à-ton-sang, en était seulement capable. Ils se bercent d'illusions, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sirius bouillait de rage, elle pouvait le sentir. De rage et de peur aussi. Car il savait que si ses parents le lui imposait, il n'aurait pas le choix. Bellatrix jubilait.

« Enfin, je n'ai rien dit. Je dois que l'idée que tu te fasses tuer par un Auror dès ta première attaque m'amuse, et… »

« JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne serai comme toi ! Je préfèrerai encore partir d'ici, de cette foutue maison, de cette famille de fou plutôt que de te ressembler ! » la coupa Sirius entre ses dents serrés. « Tu… Tu me dégoûtes. »

« Eh bien, voilà un sentiment réciproque, cher cousin, » susurra Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse.

Kreattur apparut soudainement devant eux dans un 'pop' sonore. L'aînée ne le regarda même pas alors qu'il s'inclinait bien bas devant elle. Elle fixait Sirius.

« Madame souhaite vous voir, Maître Sirius, » couina l'elfe. « Elle vous attend au salon. »

Et ce que Bellatrix attendait arriva. Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, le privant de cette vieille arrogance qu'il arborait sans cesse. Elle ne peut s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire.

« Au plaisir, cher cousin, » termina-t-elle avant de continuer sa route. Sans se retourner.


	56. Promesses Conjugales

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas une seconde à moi pour le moment. Je travaille la journée, et ensuite je sors. Je dors quelques heures, et je recommence à travailler – Joie d'être une caissière :D. Sans parler que mes jours de congé, j'aide mon copain à étudier pour ses repêches. Bref, avec tout ça, je n'ai trouvé que ce soir pour écrire rapidement ce petit drabble. Enfin voilà quoi,

Bonne lecture.

Merci à **Caramelise, Alixe, Amychu, analaura, LaSilvana** et **Cinderella with no shoe****.**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 56

**Promesses Conjugales**

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy**

**Janvier 1978**

Narcissa était inquiète. Plus qu'inquiète, elle frôlait la panique. Elle s'efforçait de rester constamment en mouvement pour éviter de tomber dans l'hystérie et arpentait donc la chambre à coucher de long en large. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque le son de la porte d'entrée qui claquait retentit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle pensa un moment à se coucher et faire semblant de dormir, comme _il _le lui avait demandé la dernière fois, mais ne put s'y contraindre. Elle courut hors de la pièce jusqu'au hall d'entrée, incertaine sur ce qu'elle allait y découvrir, et resta pétrifiée en haut des escaliers.

Lucius était là. Appuyé piteusement contre la porte, ses jambes semblaient de toute évidence ne plus le soutenir. Bien qu'il portait toujours sa longue robe noire de mangemort, il avait retiré son masque, et son visage reflétait à quel point il souffrait. Il respirait difficilement, comme si chaque coup d'air était un supplice. Du sang coulait de ses manches et tombaient goute par goute sur le sol impeccable.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, l'un désespéré, l'autre perdu dans la douleur. Elle ne sut d'où ça partait, mais une horrible pression broya son cœur, et elle n'hésita pas. Elle s'élança vers lui et vint immédiatement le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule. Pourtant, le premier réflexe de Lucius fut de la repousser.

« Non Narcissa… Laisse moi, » haleta-t-il. « Je t'ai déjà dit… que ça ne te concernait pas… Vas te recoucher. »

Narcissa secoua la tête, déterminée à ne pas l'abandonner. « Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Elle rassura sa prise autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à marcher jusqu'au salon, mais il l'en empêcha. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le mouvement, trop brusque, lui fit presque l'équilibre et il dut se rappuyer contre la porte, à bout de souffle.

« Vas-t-en ! » ordonna-t-il, tête baissée. « Je refuse que tu me vois comme ça, alors vas-t-en ! »

Mais Narcissa ne bougea pas. Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux, et soutint son regard hagard. « Non. Je n'irai nul part d'autre. Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons promis, le jour de notre mariage ? _Respect, fidélité, secours et assistance_. Nous l'avons promis, alors non, je n'irai nul part. Pas sans toi. »

Lucius la regarda un instant, sans rien dire, le corps tremblant d'une douleur retenue. Un duel commença, une guerre de volonté, de celui qui ferait céder l'autre le premier. Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Trop de fierté et d'orgueil, sans doute. Puis il fut prit d'une soudaine faiblesse et ne s'écroula pas que grâce au soutient de Narcissa. Alors sans un mot, il hocha lentement la tête. Et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent péniblement vers le salon.


	57. En temps de guerre

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

Résumé : (Drabbles) Chacune était connue pour ses raisons. Chacune avait fait sa vie, à sa façon. Et souvent, on oubliait tout simplement qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Note de l'auteur : Je poste vite fait, bien fait car on m'attend pour manger. Beaucoup de choses ont changés récemment dans ma vie. Je devrais donc avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Bonne nouvelle non ? :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Merci à **telle17, Cinderella with no shoe, Mademoiselle de Maupin, analaura, LaSilvana, Kaorilili** et **Karikiro****.**

* * *

**Memories Album**

Drabble 57

**En temps de guerre**

* * *

**Maison moldue, Londres**

**Mars 1980**

Andromeda regardait distraitement sa fille Nymphadora jouer avec le nouveau jeu de cartes que Ted lui avait offert lorsque le hibou qui apportait quotidiennement la Gazette du Sorcier s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se posa avec légèreté sur le dossier du siège d'Andromeda qui le prit délicatement avant de déposer les cinq Noises nécessaire dans la petite bourse accrochée à la pate de l'animal. Sans un regard supplémentaire, l'oiseau repartit. Andromeda prit soin de s'éloigner de sa fille avant de commencer à le lire. Bien que la petite apprenne seulement depuis quelques mois à lire et à écrire, elle ne voulait pas que Nymphadora découvre les horreurs dont était victime le Monde Sorcier en cette période de guerre.

Se secouant avant que le désespoir qui enchaînait chaque sorcier depuis trop longtemps maintenant ne la surprenne, elle parcourut rapidement la Une. C'était une interview du ministre de la magie, qui se voulait confiant. Comme un champion qui brandirait un trophée, il rappelait les derniers emprisonnements à Azkaban qui avaient eu lieu, ceux de Karkaroff et de Dolohov. Il mentionnait également le fait que les Aurors avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire deux autres mangemorts reconnus, Rosier et Wilkes. Malgré elle, Andromeda ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle les avait tous connus, à l'époque de Poudlard. Surtout Evan Rosier, qui était un cousin éloigné. Et bien qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque les pratiques immondes des mangemorts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les Aurors qui utilisaient les mêmes méthodes ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux.

Andromeda continua à feuilleter le journal jusqu'à la page mortuaire. C'était comme un rituel mordibe dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Chaque jour, elle priait pour ne pas apercevoir le nom de quelqu'un de proche. Et chaque jour, elle ressentait cette même angoisse qui la tenaillait, jusqu'à ce que le soulagement ne la remplace après qu'elle ait parcouru tous les noms plusieurs fois. Aujourd'hui encore, elle retraça chaque nom du regard, fébrile. Et alors qu'elle pensait s'en sortir ce matin encore sans deuil, sans souvenir à enterrer, un nom lui sauta au visage.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle portait une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Il n'y avait aucune précision quand à la cause du décès. Ni de date pour l'enterrement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues, et ce fut tout ce qu'elle put encore offrir à son cher cousin.


End file.
